A BLESSING IN DISGUISE
by Ro-kat
Summary: Alternate Universe, OOC, – Toshiro adalah seorang (mantan) aktor, filmmaker, dan musisi band alternatif . sedangkan Rukia adalah seorang asisten sutradara, composer, dan musisi band indie pop dari kota Karakura. Keduanya kemudian dipertemukan dalam satu proyek film pendek yang akan dikerjakan bersama dalam kurun waktu dua minggu ke depan (HITSU RUKI)– Review are appreciated! (2018)
1. Chapter 1 - Dream Girl

**A BLESSING IN "DISGUISE"**

 **Ro-Kat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

RATE: T-T+

3 Agustus 2018

ROMANCE/DRAMA (Hitsu Ruki)

WARNING: AU, OOC, typo(s), _cliché_ , _boring af (but I'm trying my best here lol_ ), _strong pop-culture references, may include links for song and picture sources_ , romance yang lambat, alur cerita yang muter muter ga jelas, bahasa campur aduk

.

DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo's

.

NOTE:

\- _This is my first ever fanfiction! haha_

 _\- May include links of songs and pictures references_ sebagai 'bunga' cerita. Namun jika tidak ingin diklik juga tidak masalah karena sesungguhnya tidak akan mengganggu jalan cerita. Hehe.

\- Semua karakter Bleach di sini sudah dalam versi ' _new look'_ mereka dengan potongan rambut yang baru. (Contoh: Rukia dengan rambut bobnya, Toshiro dengan rambut yang sudah nggak sejabrik sebelumnya)

 _\- Reviews are appreciated! (and also, if you hate this fanfic, please don't read?_ _I can't really handle hate comments because I AM a weakling hahaha so please go easy on me)_

 _._

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

CHARACTERS:

 _Hitsugaya Toshiro_

 _Kuchiki Rukia_

 _Inoue Orihime_

 _Abarai Renji_

 _Ukitake Jushiro_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **PART 1**

 ** _Dream Girl_**

 _._

 _._

Hitsugaya Toshiro, usia 21 tahun, dikenal dengan rambut putih setengah jabrik dan tubuhnya yang terbilang pendek untuk usianya, adalah seorang musisi, _filmmaker_ , dan aktor yang berasal dari kota Karakura.

Mantan—musisi, _filmmaker,_ dan aktor remaja—lebih tepatnya.

Mengapa 'mantan'? Nanti akan dijelaskan. Namun yang jelas, untuk dua minggu kedepan, ia dan beberapa rekan aktornya akan bermain di sebuah film pendek remaja berjudul SOUL, dan syuting akan dilaksanakan di kota Karakura.

.

 _SOUL adalah kisah romansa_ _remaja_ _yang menceritakan tentang dua tokoh utam_ _a, laki-laki dan perempuan SMA berusia 18 tahun, bernama Irie dan Tokichi. Irie adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang polos dan kekanakan. Sedangkan Tokichi adalah adik kelas Irie yang dingin dan cuek. Keduanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama setelah dipertemukan di sebuah gig venue berupa Bar kecil yang terletak di pusat kota Karakura. Irie diundang oleh temannya, Reiji, yang juga kenalan sang tokoh utama laki-laki untuk menonton performance musik yang ditampilkannya. Tokichi juga pergi bersama teman sejak kecilnya, Himawari, yang selalu senantiasa menunggu dan menemani Tokichi setiap ia bermain di Bar tersebut. Di sana, melihat Tokichi bermain musik dan bernyanyi dengan sangat memukau, Irie langsung menaruh hati padanya. Demikian juga dengan Tokichi yang menganggap sosok Irie adalah sosok yang lucu dan berbeda dibanding semua perempuan yang pernah ia temui._

 _Reiji sendiri adalah tetangga sekaligus teman sekelas Irie. Dan Himawari adalah teman sekelas sekaligus teman Tokichi sedari taman kanak-kanak. Baik Himawari maupun Reiji, sebenarnya memendam rasa pada kedua temannya masing-masing. Himawari sudah lama menyukai Tokichi, bahkan adik laki-lakinya, Shinji, yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar juga ikut mendukungnya. Di satu sisi, sahabat Shinji, yang bernama Yuuri, yang juga adalah adik perempuan Irie, mendukung sebaliknya. Berbagai cara kedua insan kecil itu saling 'bertikai' dalam mendukung kakaknya masing-masing, Di satu sisi Himawari dan Irie juga sama ikut memperdebatkan ego masing-masing untuk mendapatkan hati sang lelaki. Tidak sadar pada kenyataan bahwa Reiji dan Tokichi sebenarnya pun melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu memperebutkan hati masing-masing wanita yang diinginkan mereka. Hingga demikian konflik percintaan klasik diantara keenam orang menjadi jalan cerita utama dari film pendek ini._

.

 _Haha._ Kisah yang sangat klise, membingungkan, dan sepertinya membosankan bahkan. Seperti bukan film-film yang Toshiro biasa inginkan untuk berkecimung di dalamnya. Namun ia terpaksa menerima tawaran casting itu setelah neneknya—yang sangat ia patuhi dan sayangi itu—menyuruhnya, dan sekaligus meminta cucunya pulang sebentar dari Seireitei, kota tempat dimana Toshiro menghabiskan waktu 2 tahun terakhirnya untuk meneruskan jenjang pendidikan di jurusan (paling membosankan) yaitu ekonomi, dan kembali ke Karakura selagi liburan musim dingin. Oleh karena itu, Toshiro mau tak mau sekarang harus tetap menjadi sosok yang patuh pada orang tua, dan juga professional dalam karir maupun pendidikannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia dilanda ketidak inginan yang teramat sangat.

Selain berakting, Toshiro, seorang diri, saat masih duduk di bangku SMA pernah beberapa kali membuat film _independent_. Kebanyakan dalam genre horror atau _psycological triller_. Tentu dengan perlengkapan dan _budget_ seadanya. Walau memang ditengah jalan tidak ia teruskan lantaran adanya berbagai _alasan_ , tapi ia punya bakat terpendam itu. Lalu, selain berakting dan membuat film, Toshiro juga dulu adalah seorang musisi dan anggota band alternatif indie pop. Toshiro adalah seorang gitaris dan vokalis yang handal. Bersama sahabatnya, yang juga sesama aktor, berdua ia membentuk band yang kemudian JUGA harus ia tinggalkan demi pendidikannya di negeri seberang, …dan lagi-lagi dengan suatu _alasan._

Semenjak itu, ia tidak pernah lagi bermain musik, membuat film, maupun beradu akting. Kabarnya ia tidak tertarik lagi setelah ia mencicipi dunia pendidikan yang menurutnya lebih damai dan tanpa tekanan batin.

Kabarnya.

.

Hal ini membuat SOUL menjadikannya film pertama yang Toshiro mainkan setelah 2 tahun ia "pensiun" dari dunia hiburan.

Tapi intinya, sekali lagi, ia tidak akan berada di sini jika ia tidak terpaksa.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, salju tipis berjatuhan dari atas langit. Toshiro sedang duduk- duduk di teras—sekaligus _hall—_ perantara antara ruang utama dan halaman samping sebelah kiri rumah Jepang sederhana bergaya _modern-traditional_. Rumah ini di dalamnya dikelilingi pekarangan kecil dan terletak di sebuah komplek perumahan sepi di pinggir pusat kota Karakura. Rumah sederhana yang disewa oleh tim produksi SOUL ini akan menjadi tempat penginapan para _crew_ dan _cast_ untuk dua minggu kedepan.

 _(A/N: referensi houseplan: /house-perspective-with-floor-plan/house-perspective-with-floor-plan-fresh-traditional-japanese-house-design-floor-plan-bibserver/)_

.

Toshiro bukan orang yang suka banyak bicara, ia akan banyak bicara jika ia sudah merasa nyaman dan sepadan berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya. Ia juga cukup dingin. Cocok sekali dengan tokoh Tokichi yang akan diperankannya. Mungkin itu mengapa, sang sutradara baru, Ukitake, senang dengan terpilihnya Toshiro menjadi tokoh utama untuk bermain di film yang ia sutradarai perdana ini.

Di sini Toshiro akan bersanding dengan Inoue sebagai _love-interest_ nya, Irie. Inoue adalah teman sesama aktor yang baru pertama kali ia temui sekitar seminggu yang lalu karena proyek ini. Gadis tinggi pemilik rambut jingga ini adalah gadis yang cantik dan juga baik hati. Namun Toshiro tidak tertarik padanya walaupun ia secantik dan sebaik hati itu. Yah. sepertinya memang hanya karena Inoue bukanlah _typ_ _e_ kesukaannya. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa berbicara _nyambung_ dengannya. _Hell_ , tidak hanya dengan Inoue, Toshiro bahkan hampir tidak pernah bisa berbicara nyaman dengan lawan bicaranya, apalagi perempuan.

Ia tidak pernah mengerti hati perempuan.

Menurutnya, semua perempuan sama saja.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan, Hitsugaya-san?" tanya Inoue seraya memberinya segelas teh hijau panas, melihat Toshiro yang duduk di teras itu sama sekali tidak merasa dingin walau ia hanya memakai kaos putih belang hitam, celana panjang hitam, dan jaket parka kelabu, tanpa syal atau atribut penghangat lainnya.

"Terima kasih, dan tidak," jawabnya pendek sambil menerima minuman pemberian Inoue. "Masih ada panas dari terik matahari terbenam juga." lanjutnya

"Sama-sama, dan iya walau ada terik sore sebenarnya masih dingin lho. Hebat ya kau bisa tahan dingin." puji Inoue sambil tersenyum. "… Eh, bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini? Bersemangat kah? Syutingnya dua hari lagi sudah dimulai. Menyenangkan sekali ya, Hitsugaya-san!~" seru Inoue bersemangat di tengah dinginnya udara sambil melipat rok berwarna peach semata kakinya agar ia bisa duduk rapi di samping Toshiro. Toshiro hanya mengangguk pelan. Tidak terlalu bersemangat tentunya sambil terus memandang sela-sela pagar kayu rumah yang jarang itu sehingga ia dapat memperhatikan _crew_ lalu lalang membawa _property_ , lampu, dan lain sebagainya ke dalam truk yang terparkir di samping rumah.

"Semangat sedikit dong, Toshiro." seru Renji yang tiba tiba muncul di belakangnya, tak kalah semangatnya dengan Inoue, "Bukankah menyenangkan kau akhirnya bisa bertemu denganku lagi? katanya. Renji di sini akan perperan sebagai sahabat Toshiro, dan sungguh beruntung mereka dipertemukan dalam satu proyek, karena Renji juga adalah sahabatnya di luar syuting sekaligus anggota band lamanya yang isinya hanya berdua itu. Toshiro pun tersenyum tipis menimpali, memang benar ia senang bisa kembali bertemu dengan Renji setelah hampir 2 tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

Ditambah dalam di proyek kali ini ini, ada musik yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Renji berpindah dari posisinya yang duduk di belakang Toshiro menjadi di sampingnya dan berkata, "Oh ya Toshiro, Omong-omong, kau sudah dengar _single indie pop_ terbaru dari Bedroom—?. Bedroom adalah band alternative indie pop dari Nashville, dan pernah menjadi salah satu band favorit Toshiro di masanya.

"Tidak Renji, aku tidak pernah mendengarkan lagu apa-apa lagi. Kau sudah lupa?" jawab Toshiro sedikit ketus.

Renji tersentak, bergumam untuk beberapa saat, lalu menganggukan kepal _a_ nya, "Ah, benar juga ya…" kata Renji pelan ,"Tapi kalau kau tertarik, dengarkanlah. Lagunya enak dan sangat menenangkan. Kau pasti suka. Selain itu, aku juga membawa _headset_ kesayangan yang kau berikan padaku lho!"

Toshiro tidak menggubris pernyataan Renji barusan. Dengan sikap dingin ia hanya terus memperhatikan _crew-crew_ yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Um… eh, bagaimana kau bisa memutuskan untuk bermain di film pendek ini Inoue-san?" tanya Renji berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar suasana tidak menjadi kaku.

"Oh di agency, awalnya aku curi-curi dengar dari rekanku—" Inoue menunjuk ke belakang, ke ruangan utama yang tertutup pintunya, "—yang bercerita ke _manager_ nya bahwa ia akan mencoba bermain di film pendek ini. Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku juga mencoba untuk mendaftar, dan diterima!" jawabnya "Bagaimana dengan kau Renji-san?"

"Kalau aku langsung ditawari oleh penulis naskah sekaligus pencipta film pendek ini melalui email." Jawab Renji.

"Kalau kau, Hitsugaya-san?" tanya Inoue. Sebelum Toshiro menjawab pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba dari arah ujung teras, terdengar Ukitake yang sedang sibuk menelpon seseorang dengan nada yang lagi lagi bersemangat.

 _Semua orang hari ini sangat bersemangat ya_ , pikir Toshiro.

"Oh, kau sudah di dekat sini ya? … Baiklah, akan kutunggu!" Ucap Ukitake, ia lalu menutup ponselnya.

"Siapa, Ukitake-san?" Tanya Inoue penasaran.

"Asisten sutradara baruku, _composer_ sekaligus—penulis lagu utama yang akan _kau_ mainkan di satu adegan nanti—" Ukitake menunjuk khususnya Toshiro, "—dan juga _acting tutor_ kalian untuk tiga minggu kedepan!"

"Wow, tiga _jobdesk_ untuk satu orang? banyak sekali ya," kata Renji

" _Hahaha_ , ya mau bagaimana lagi Abarai-kun, ini kan film _low budget_ , aku saja memegang produser dan sutradara sekaligus. Proyek lain mana ada _. Hahaha_ …"

Dengan wajah yang juga sama bingungnya dengan Renji, Inoue kemudian menimpali. "Tunggu dulu, Asisten Sutradara? Mengapa kami baru bertemu dengannya di H-2 hari syuting, Ukitake-san?" diikuti dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah heran dari Renji maupun Toshiro.

"Oh, itu karena ia sibuk dengan kegiatan bermusiknya. Ia baru saja pulang tour bandnya di Sabitsura. –Tapi tenang saja, kami sudah banyak berdiskusi dan memantabkan peran pekerjaan masing-masing kok." Jawab Ukitake santai.

Toshiro memiringkan kepalanya pelan sambil bertanya dalam hati,

' _Pulang tour band?'_

"Wow, _tour band_? Ia benar-benar musisi? Kerennya…" puji Renji, mengetahui ada seorang lagi di rumah ini yang berdiri dalam _'kapal'_ yang sama dengannya.

"Iya, dia memang sibuk sekali," lanjut Ukitake, "Tapi orangnya sangat berbakat dan bisa diandalkan, kalian pasti senang bertemu dengannya! _hehe_ " terangnya. Inoue-pun tersenyum cerah menandakan ia juga jadi ingin sekali bertemu bertemu dengan asisten sutradara baru Ukitake ini.

"Asisten Sutradara baru ya… memang yang lama kemana?" Tanya Toshiro, berusaha memberikan setidaknya satu pertanyaan atau komentar untuk memberikan kesan sopan, walau sebenarnya berbicara saja ia malas setengah mati.

"Oh, aku tidak pernah punya. Aku kan sutradara baru! Aku saja baru bertemu dengannya sebulan lalu saat aku menonton bandnya di Bar yang sering kukunjungi!" lagi lagi jawab Ukitake santai, kembali pada jawabannya yang tidak berdasar sama sekali. Renji hanya menganga, begitu pula Inoue. Toshiro pun mau tak mau merasa ikut heran dengan pernyataan Ukitake barusan. Tentu sambil alih alih berpikir ' _sepertinya keputusanku untuk menuruti nenek ke sini memang kesalahan besar._ ' Iya sih, mereka tahu Ukitake ini adalah seorang sutradara baru, yang mungkin belum punya banyak pengalaman men _direct_ sebuah film, tapi kalau namanya mendadak seperti itu sih... " _Hahahahaha_!..." Ukitake tertawa kencang, "Aku hanya bercanda. _Yah…_ tidak terlalu bercanda tentang aku bertemu anak ini pertama kali saat sedang menonton aksi bandnya di Bar langgananku—yang omong-omong Bar itu adalah miliknya!—tapi ia juga adalah seorang _guru_ seni peran yang dikenalkan oleh si penulis naskah film SOUL ini. Aktingnya luar biasa bagus katanya, dan ia juga beberapa kali sudah menjadi asisten sutradara film film _indie_ di Karakura."

"Wah, musisi dan jago berakting? keren juga ya!" puji Renji

"Iya! Sepertiya ia serba bisa!" seru Inoue

Toshiro terdiam walau di dalam hatinya berkata hal yang sama dengan yang diungkapkan Renji dan Inoue.

"Kau benar, jadi kenalanku, sekaligus sang penulis naskah ini, merekomendasikannya kepadaku untuk melatih kalian juga. Lalu tak lama setelah aku bertemu dengan sang calon asisten sutradara baru, kami langsung mendiskusikan film perdanaku ini, dan ia tertarik untuk membantu! Sungguh senang sekali rasanya!" Terang Ukitake menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai bagaimana sutradara baru ini dapat bergabung di filmnya kepada ketiga aktornya. Renji dan Toshiro kembali mengangguk kepala pelan, dan Inoue juga kembali tersenyum cerah.

"Waaah… aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya!" kata Inoue sambil menepuk tangannya kencang.

"Jangan-jangan kau naksir ya Inoue?" goda Renji pada Inoue yang pipinya mendadak bersemu merah itu,

"Hah? Ti—tidak, aku kan sudah punya!"

"Tentang saja Inoue, penggemar laki-lakimu kan banyak. Ia mungkin juga akan luluh padamu."

"A—Apa sih Abarai-kun…"

"Lho, laki-laki?" tanya Ukitake langsung menabrak percakapan kedua rekan aktor itu.

"Iya, laki-laki." Kata Renji santai. Dan kali ini Ukitake yang memasang wajah bingung kepada ketiganya, "Eh? jangan bilang dia—"

"Bukan laki-laki kok _, haha_ " kata Ukitake, "Dia perempuan!"

"Eh?" kata Toshiro, Inoue, dan Renji bersamaan.

.

.

 _When I look at you, I couldn't see myself passing through_

 _._

 _._

Perbincangan mereka ditutup dengan suara mobil VW kodok kuno berjalan pelan menuju area lokasi syuting. Dengan lagu "Dream Girl oleh No Vacation _(A/N: (Dream Girl - No Vacation) watch?v=_ODKdStnIuM)_ , band bergenre _nostalgic bedroom-pop_ asal San Francisco, yang dimainkan cukup keras dari dalam mobil tua tersebut. Entah bagaimana, tapi Toshiro sama sekali tak asing dengan lagu itu, demikian juga dengan Renji. Mata dan telinga mereka tak lepas dari sejak si mobil VW berjalan mendekati mereka sampai terparkir di samping rumah, lebih tepatnya di balik pagar tempat mereka duduk.

.

 _I know I needed help,_

 _._

"Oh! Itu dia!" seru Ukitake, "Kuchiki-san!" panggilnya seraya melambaikan tangan dari balik pagar kayu yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu.

.

 _and when you talked to me_

 _All I heard was words_

 _._

"Tapi memang agak tomboy sih, _hehe_ " Lanjut Ukitake.

Seorang gadis dengan tubuh mungil dan pendek keluar dari dalam mobil VW tua berwarna kuning. Ia melangkah kebelakang mobil, membuka bagasi belakang dan mengambil sebuah barang berlapiskan ripstop hitam yang dalamnya diyakini adalah sebuah gitar. Gitar itu langsung ia selempangkan di pundak sebelah kirinya, sedangkan sebelah kanan membawa _totebag_ berwarna putih. Rambut bob pendeknya yang sedikit berantakan tergerai manis. Tidak memakai syal atau apa di hawa yang dingin ini, tengkuk lehernya yang putih seputih gading terlihat jelas bahkan jika dilihat dari balik pagar sekalipun. Ia memakai kaos band rock asal Inggris Radiohead berwarna hitam ditutupi dengan _duffle_ _coat_ berwarna hijau lumut. Ia membenarkan poni yang menutupi nyaris seluruh matanya ke atas sehingga sekarang semua orang dapat melihat mata violetnya yang cantik.

.

 _I couldn't say a thing_

 _._

"Ca—cantik sekali~!" bisik Inoue pada kedua rekannya yang mengintip gadis itu dari sela-sela pagar kayu dengan seksama. Renji mengangguk mantap tanda setuju. Tentu tidak hanya matanya yang cantik, seperti kata Inoue, seluruhnya menawan. Setidaknya bagi Toshiro juga, yang matanya dari tadi sama sekali tidak berkedip sejak ia melihat gadis itu keluar dari mobil, membuka pagar rumah, dan berjalan semakin dekat, semakin dekat, ke arahnya.

"Menunggu lama kah, Ukitake-san?" Tanya gadis itu pada Ukitake. Suaranya lebih tegas dari yang ketiga aktor itu pikirkan.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Ukitake sambil menaruh tangannya di pundak Renji yang dari tadi juga hanya bisa menganga melihat sang gadis. "Ah, perkenalkan ini keempat aktor utama kita, Abarai Renji yang berperang sebagai Reiji."

"Halo Abarai Renji" Sapa gadis ini ramah pada Renji. Renjipun tersenyum sambil menggosok hidungnya malu.

"—yang ini Inoue Orihime."

"Ah, pasti Irie kan? Salam kenal, Inoue Orihime." Tanyanya sambil bersalaman dengan Inoue. Inoue pun juga ikut tersipu malu saat ia menyapa dan hanya bisa mengangguk bersemangat.

"Dan kau—" ucap si gadis pelan saat melihat Toshiro. "—pasti sang tokoh utama laki-laki"

Toshiro memandangnya cukup lekat, sedikit cengo lebih tepatnya, masih tidak berkedip, sampai ia sadar sepertinya hal yang ia lakukan itu aneh sekali. Ia pun kembali memasang tampang _cool_ nya seolah tak perduli.

"Ya," jawab Toshiro ikut pelan.

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Aku Kuchiki Rukia."

Nama gadis ini adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

Dan ia tahu namanya.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Sekian untuk PART 1!

Omong-omong mohon maaf ya jika ada yang tersinggung gara-gara saya bilang jurusan ekonomi adalah jurusan paling membosankan… _haha_. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok.

Seperti yang sudah saya bilang diatas, bahwa akan ada bumbu-bumbu "pemanis" cerita yaitu _link_ yang berisikan lagu dan gambar. Khususnya untuk lagu, lagu-lagu ini adalah lagu yang memberikan inspirasi saya untuk menulis tiap chapternya.

Tapi gini,

duh...

kan saya ini gaptek ya

jadi nggak tau gimana cara masukin link yang bisa langsung diclick gitu, ini saya bisanya cuma kasih link "mentahan" aja. (Kalau misal ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya boleh lho dibagi _hehehe_ ) dan _monggo_ kalau mau mendengarkan lagunya di **Youtube** : **(Dream Girl - No Vacation)** watch?v=_ODKdStnIuM

Sebenarnya saya juga sampai udah bikin playlist khusus di **Spotify.** Kalau ada waktu boleh dicari, nama playlistnya : **"a blessing in disguise"** _hehe._

Terima kasih :)

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2 - Daydreaming

**A BLESSING IN "DISGUISE"**

 **Ro-Kat**

 **.**

 **.**

RATE: T-T+

10 Agustus 2018

ROMANCE/DRAMA (Hitsu Ruki)

WARNING: AU, OOC, typo(s), _cliché_ , _boring af (but I'm trying my best here lol_ ), _strong pop-culture references, may include links for song and picture sources_ , romance yang lambat, alur cerita yang muter muter ga jelas, bahasa campur aduk

.

DESCLIMER: Tite Kubo's

.

CHARACTERS

 _Hitsugaya Toshiro_

 _Kuchiki Rukia_

 _Inoue Orihime_

 _Hinamori Momo_

 _Abarai Renji_

 _Ukitake Jushiro_

 _Matsumoto Rangiku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **PART 2**

 ** _Daydreaming_**

.

Oh tentu saja tahu ia tahu namanya. Toshiro bukan sembarang aktor. Ia aktor dan musisi remaja yang cukup dikenal di Karakura setidaknya 5 tahun terakhir. Sebelum ia menempuh pendidikan di Seireitei selama 2 tahun, ia cukup banyak bermain film dan juga beberapa kali mengeluarkan single bergenre alternatif indie pop bersama dengan teman satu bandnya, Renji. Ya, tentu ia tahu namanya.

 _Mungkin_

Pikir Toshiro. Sedikit ge er.

Ketiganya bersama dengan Ukitake dan Rukia berjalan ke depan rumah, masuk ke dalam rumah bergaya _modern-traditional_ Jepang tersebut melalui pintu depan dan langsung berkumpul di ruang utama yang lengkap dengan tatami dan juga meja kotatsu kecil di tengahnya. Di sana ia bertemu dengan aktor perempuan satu lagi bernama Hinamori Momo, yang akan berperan sebagai Himawari, duduk bersimpuh sambil membolak balikkan _script_ nya.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san! Kau sudah datang!" sapanya saat melihat Rukia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung tersenyum padanya. Hinamori pun berdiri dan memeluknya. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" katanya

"Iya sejak di Club ya." ucap Rukia sambil ikut memeluk Hinamori.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar akan ikut menemani kami di sini! Aku senang sekali! Maaf aku tidak menyambutmu dari luar tadi… aku… tidak kuat dingin"

" _Haha_ , santai saja." Kata Rukia. "—dan aku salut sekali padamu mau berani bergabung untuk bermain film ber _genre_ ini… setelah mendengar semua yang terjadi padamu, Hinamori." bisiknya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk pundak Hinamori. Hinamori pun mengangguk pelan dan memberikan senyuman tipis pada Rukia.

Renji langsung menimpali, "Oh, kalian pernah satu Club?"

"Iya, Club _Performance Art_ di pusat Karakura," jawab Hinamori. "Aku dulu pernah bergabung di club itu dan menjadi murid Kuchiki-san."

"Oh? kau dulu katanya pernah berlatih di sana juga kan, Toshiro?" tanya Renji sambil mengambil posisi duduk di ruang utama itu. Toshiro meresponnya dengan anggukan saja, ikut duduk bersila di tatami, menopang dagunya dengan tangan sambil membuang muka ke arah shoji perantara halaman dan teras/ _hall_ tempat ia duduk tadi. Ukitake memberikan satu tepukan mantap dan langsung mengajak Rukia untuk segera memimpin pertemuan ini.

"Baiklah, ayo segera kita mulai sesi _reading_ nya. Kita punya waktu dua hari penuh untuk memperdalam karakter, _scene,_ dan sebagainya. Cukup bukan?" tanya Ukitake pada Rukia

"Lebih dari cukup, semua sudah mengerti isi _script_ nya kan? Jika belum, ini saat yang baik untuk bertanya." kata Rukia pada keempat aktor yang berada di dalam satu ruangan dengannya itu. Ketiga aktor mengangguk bersemangat, membuka buka sekali lagi isi script untuk memastikan. Kecuali satu, Toshiro yang bahkan tidak mengangguk. Wajah malas dan mengantuk terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang masih saja mengalihkan muka ke arah halaman. Rukia tentu menyadarinya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas berat, "Ukitake-san," bisik Rukia pada Ukitake yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Apa boleh sesi _reading_ nya ditunda dulu setidaknya sampai besok?"

"Oh? Kenapa?" Tanya Ukitake keheranan, Rukiapun menaruh kertas naskah di samping pipi kanannya, dan membisikan sesuatu pada Ukitake.

"Saya ingin lebih mengenal keempat aktor ini saja, agar latihan kami berjalan lebih santai, dan… agar saya tidak memberi kesan terlalu menggurui mereka." Bisiknya. Memberikan jeda sebentar, "Saya rasa mereka aktor yang sudah cukup berbakat, tidak akan perlu berlebihan bagi saya untuk melatih mereka."

"Begitu ya?" kata Ukitake disertai senyuman, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kuserahkan semua padamu ya, Kuchiki-san. Semangat ya kalian!" ujar Ukitake. Ia pun keluar dari ruang utama tersebut sambil mengepalkan tangan guna memberi tanda semangat pada keempat aktor utamanya.

.

Berlima mereka duduk bersimpu dalam diam untuk beberapa menit. Saling berpadangan dan bingung satu sama lain. Rukia membolak balik isi naskah dan membacanya cepat, seperti memeriksa kembali adegan utama apa saja yang harus lebih ia tekankan untuk dilatih.

Toshiro masih melihat Rukia, memperhatikan seluruhnya dari Rukia. Termasuk mata violetnya yang— _yah_ — memang cantik itu. Memang, keberuntungan atau entah kesialan bagi seorang yang pendiam atau tertutup seperti Toshiro, selain matanya, ia dapat memperhatikan hal-hal terkecil dari seseorang yang bahkan orang lain tidak tahu. Seperti contoh, ia begitu memperhatikan bekas luka kapalan pada jari-jari kedua tangan Rukia.

' _Oh… pasti pemain bass.'_ gumam Toshiro dalam hati setelah mentelaah sendiri pemikirannya _._

 _Ia_ yakin betul karena seorang gitaris biasanya memiliki satu tangan kapalan, yaitu pada jari-jari kanan saja atau kiri saja jika orang tersebut gitaris lebih banyak menggunakan _pick._ Berbeda dengan seorang _bassist_ yang rata-rata menggunakan seluruh jari jemari pada kedua tangan mereka _._ Kemudian, matanya kali ini tertuju pada kaos band Radiohead yang Rukia pakai. Ia terdiam sesaat, menyadari sesuatu, dan menelan ludah.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Rukia pada Toshiro. Semua mata di ruangan itu langsung tertuju pada Toshiro. Rupanya Rukia sedaritadi sadar jika Toshiro sudah lama memperhatikannya.

"Oh," gumam Toshiro, "Tidak." Ia membuang muka, walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit malu telah ketahuan.

"Kau suka kaosku?" tanya Rukia.

"Hah?"

"Kulihat kau dari tadi melihat kaosku. Kau suka kaosku?"

Toshiro bengong, ditemani diamnya ketiga rekan aktornya yang lain. Ia menghela nafas berat dan berkata, "Tidak, aku pernah punya kaos yang serupa dengan milikmu. Karena itu dari tadi aku memperhatikannya." Ia terselamatkan oleh alasan payahnya itu. Walau memang benar Toshiro pernah memiliki jenis kaos yang sama dengan yang sedang dikenakan Rukia.

"Oh ya?" kata Rukia sambil melihat kaosnya sendiri. "Kau suka Radiohead?"

Toshiro terdiam sebentar setelah mendengar pertanyaan spontan dari Rukia barusan. Ia melirik ke arah Renji yang sepertinya juga menunggu-nunggu jawaban dari Toshiro. "… Suka." Jawabnya, akhirnya.

"Oh." Respon Rukia pendek. "Menarik," tersisip senyum kecil di bibirnya sambil kembali membaca naskah.

Toshiro hanya bisa bersyukur ia tidak ketahuan dari tadi melihat paras Rukia seluruhnya. Bisa gawat. Ia sendiri heran mengapa ia melakukan itu. Sudah lupakah kalau ia sedang dilanda ketidak inginan untuk berada di sini yang teramat sangat? _Tenang Toshiro, hanya karena ia cantik, bisa bermain musik, dan memakai kaos band tidak membuatnya lebih istimewa, keberadaanya juga tidak membuatmu sedikit lebih bersemangat menjalani ini semua, tidak sama sekali._ Pikirnya.

.

.

10 menit pertama terasa cukup lama. Apalagi mereka hanya saling berdiam diri dan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Rukia menutup kertas naskahnya yang sudah ia coret-coret sebagai penanda ini dan itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum nyengir seakan ia mendapatkan jawaban yang sudah lama ia cari. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Inoue.

"Inoue," panggil Rukia, sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan di atas meja kotatsu, "Hal hal apa yang paling kau sukai? Maukah kau berbagi cerita pada kami?"

"O—Oh? Te—Tentu saja!" Inoue terlihat kagok. " _Ngggg…_ Aku suka menjahit, dan suka sekali menggambar!" jawabnya senang dan bangga. mata Rukia lalu terbelalak kaget, bahkan sepertinya yang paling kaget diantara mereka semua. Inoue lalu meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah map berisikan gambar gambar berwarna. "Seperti ini gambarku! _hehehe_ " Semua orang yang berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan Inoue hanya bisa terheran-heran dan _uh,_ lebih tepatnya tidak terkesan pada gambar Inoue yang bisa terbilang aneh. Ia menggambarkan dirinya sendiri sebagai robot yang akan menyelamatkan dunia. "Eh… tidak bagus ya?" tanyanya bernada sedih setelah sadar tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memberikan komentar berarti.

"Ba—bagus kok, Inoue-san" jawab Hinamori terbata bata, takut mengecewakan lawan bicaranya. "Ya kan?" Hinamori menoleh (baca: menyerang) ke kedua rekannya, Renji dan Toshiro, yang akhirnya mau tak mau ikut mengangguk tegas tapi canggung.

"Benarkah? Masa sih… ? sepertinya kalian tidak terkesan…"

Rukia mengambil gambar Inoue dari tangannya dan berdecak kagum. Matanya berbinar-binar seakan baru menemukan harta karun. "BA—BAGUS SEKALI INOUE!" serunya, dan sepertinya ia tidak berbohong.

"A—" Renji sampai kehabisan kata-kata karena kaget.

"Benarkah? Kuchiki-chan menyukainya?" tanya Inoue disertai senyum sumringah.

"Suka sekali! kapan-kapan kita harus menggambar bersama ya!" kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan tangannya ke tangan Inoue untuk bersalaman dengan gaya panco, plus mata yang masih berbinar, sama berbinarnya dengan Inoue yang bersemangat sekaligus terharu. Lalu ketiga orang lainnya? Mereka hanya bisa bengong, menerka-nerka apakah yang Rukia lakukan barusan adalah benar atau hanya sekedar omong kosong.

Setelah hampir dua menit Rukia memperhatikan gambar Inoue itu dengan seksama dan penuh perasan, Rukia mengembalikan gambar itu kepada Inoue dan kembali bertanya padanya, "Lalu, apalagi yang kau suka selain itu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? _Ngg… Ah!"_ Inoue kembali bergumam pelan. Tapi pipinya tiba-tiba bersemu merah, "… karena kami masih pasangan baru, aku bersemangat sekali untuk memasakkan kekasihku makanan rumahan."

Rukia tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Inoue yang gemblang tapi malu-malu itu. Begitu pula dengan ketiga orang lainnya, bahkan termasuk Toshiro memberikan senyuman tipis untuk Inoue. Kepolosan seorang Inoue sepertinya mampu meredakan rasa canggung di 10 menit pertama tadi.

" _Yah_ …" Inoue tiba-tiba menghela nafas lesu, "Walaupun aku tahu, masakanku terbilang enak juga tidak. Bentuknya saja aku tidak bisa membuat dengan bagus, apalagi rasanya…" Lanjutnya. Ia sadar betul bahwa kemampuan memasaknya memang tidak pernah baik. Dan sebelum Hinamori dan yang lain berusaha menghibur Inoue, Renji sudah lebih dulu menepuk punggungnya dan berkata,

"Tapi pacarmu beruntung sekali ya, punya kekasih yang mau memasakkan." ucap Renji. Mata Inoue terbuka lebar, sontak kaget terlihat di mukanya. Inoue memperhatikan Renji yang duduk di sampingnya itu dengan seksama. "Masakan pacar mau bagaimanapun mau itu tidak enak atau aneh sekalipun pasti masih dianggap istimewa oleh sang kekasih, tidak mungkin tidak. Apalagi kalau yang memasak tulus melakukannya. Jadi—" Renji menepuk pundak Inoue pelan, "—Kau jangan tidak percaya diri begitu, Inoue, _Hehe."_

Lagi lagi keempat orang di dalam ruangan itu tersenyum mendengar percakapan sederhana diantara Inoue dan Renji ini. Inoue senang sekali mendengar pernyataan Renji yang begitu bijak barusan dan ia pun langsung mengelus punggung Renji sebagai tanda terima kasihnnya "Terima kasih Abarai-kun. Kuharap ia benar-benar merasa seperti yang kau katakan barusan ya…" Katanya tak kalah lirih.

.

 _Prok prok prok_

Rukia menepuk tangannya pelan.

"Bagus, berarti kalian sudah paham dengan peran masing-masing ya?" ucap Rukia masih bertepuk tangan.

"Eh…?" semua aktor merespon dengan keheranan.

"Kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu? Aku kan hanya mengetes kemampuan kalian." Kata Rukia, sambil menaruh satu tangannya kembali ke dagu. "Inoue—Irie, dengan sifat kekanakannya yang lembut, serta Abarai—Reiji, yang diam diam menaruh hati pada Inoue—Irie tapi ia masih bisa berperan sebagai seorang sahabat yang bijak? Luar biasa kalian, terlepas entah apakah itu sifat dan sikap kalian yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahu. Namun jika iya, maka itu lebih bagus lagi."

"Ehh?" masih dengan tampang heran dari ketiganya. Hinamori hanya terkikik kecil seakan memang sudah tahu ini adalah trik pembelajaran kecil dari Rukia.

"Kau sudah tahu dengan semua ini, Hinamori?" tanya Renji

"Tentu saja aku tahu, memang begitu salah satu cara Kuchiki-san mengajar akting jika di Club. Ia akan mengetes kemampuan pendalaman akting kita hingga ke "alam bawah sadar". Seperti apakah karakter-karakter yang diberikan kepada kita itu dapat memberikan dampak di kehidupan sehari-hari atau tidak" Jawab Hinamori.

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Toshiro?" tanya Renji, merasa Toshiro belum mendapatkan pembelajaran akting dari Rukia.

"Aku sudah mengetes kemampuan menjawabnya yang acuh tak acuh itu." Jawab Rukia pendek.

"Kapan?" tanya Toshiro bingung.

"Yang tentang kaos _Radiohead_ -ku tadi."

"Lalu Hinamori?" tanya Renji.

"Hinamori mantan muridku, aku sudah tahu kemampuan aktingnya." Jawab Rukia santai.

"EEh—!~" tiba tiba Inoue berseru, "Be—Berarti Kuchiki-chan tadi tidak benar benar menyukai gambarku?" tanya Inoue ragu-ragu, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya memelas.

"Oh tidak, kalau itu benar kok!" jawab Rukia dengan mata berbinar. Lagi."Kita harus benar-benar menggambar bersama ya nanti!" Dan sebelum Renji, Hinamori, dan Inoue tertawa senang mendengar jawaban Rukia barusan, Toshiro tiba-tiba beragrumen,

"Tapi ini terlalu kebetulan bukan?"

Rukia yang mendengar pertanyaan Toshiro barusan membalikkan pertanyaannya, "Apa maksudmu kebetulan?"

"Semua ini," tukasnya. "Renji dengan sikap bijaknya, dan Inoue-san dengan sifat kekanakannya, bukankah ini semua kebetulan bagaimana masing-masing dari kami memiliki sifat dan sikap yang sama dengan peran yang akan kami mainkan?"

"Oh," respon Rukia, "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan barusan, aku tidak tahu dan tidak ikut mengambil posisi _casting,_ terlepas jika itu memang sifat dan sikap kalian yang sebenarnya. Tapi jika kau penasaran, coba tanyakan pada si penulis naskah dan _director_ yang meng-casting kalian."

"Penulis naskah dan _Casting director_?" Tanya Toshiro, "Maksudmu—"

Suara derap kaki kencang seseorang dari arah _hall_ tengah semakin membesar seraya ia membuka shoji ruang utama tempat dimana mereka berlatih itu, ia berseru "SELAMAT SORE, ANAK-ANAK!"

" _Hhhhh_ …" Toshiro menghela nafas, "… Sudah kuduga."

Rukia tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Iya, beliau ini penulis naskah, serta _casting director_ yang merekrut kalian semua. Sekaligus… seniorku."

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua secara langsung!" ia menunduk hormat sampai seluruh rambut pirang panjangnya berjatuhan.

"Matsumoto…" desah Hitsugaya merasa risi.

"Apa kabar Toshiro-kun? Lama sekali tidak bertemu ya!" Matsumoto menggosok-gosok rambut jabrik putih Toshiro sampai lebih berantakan dari yang seharusnya.

"Eh? Jadi beliau _casting director_ yang mengcasting kita?" tanya Inoue pada Hinamori, "Di email tidak menyebutkan nama karena langsung lewat Ukitake-san sih. Siapa tadi namanya?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku, _casting director,_ penulis naskah SOUL dan juga pendiri Club _Performance Art_ kami." jawab Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti sengaja kan, Matsumoto?" tanya Toshiro sambil melipat tangannya di dada, geram, bersandar di shoji teras/hall perantara ruang utama dan halaman.

"Ah tidak, kata siapa? _Hahaha_ " Matsumoto tertawa paksa.

"Pasti kau yang menyuruh nenek untuk memaksaku ikut dalam jerumusmu ini. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau tidak mau lagi bermain film atau segala macam tetek bengeknya ini, aku harus bilang berapa kali lagi sih?" Toshiro menyesal setengah mati tapi tahu betul bahwa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia lalu membuka sedikit shoji di belakangnya agar udara dingin bisa sedikit masuk, paling tidak agar kepalanya tidak terasa panas karena murka dan karena adanya penghangat ruangan.

" _Yah_ tidak apa-apa kan Toshiro-kun... anggap saja _refreshin_ g." Kata Matsumoto menggodanya

"Aku yakin tidak hanya itu saja maumu, aku sudah menduganya dari awal."

Matsumoto hanya terdiam, ia lalu tersenyum, "Sudahlah… lagipula hanya sepanjang musim dingin ini saja kan?" lanjut Matsumoto. Kali ini Toshiro yang diam saja.

Kemudian, tak jauh dari sana, Inoue keluar dari ruang utama dan bergabung dengan Matsumoto dan Toshiro,

"Kalian akrab sekali, memangnya sudah lama berteman?" tanya Inoue, lagi-lagi penasaran melihat keakraban kedua insan tersebut.

"Iya dia aktor kesayanganku~" jawab Matsumoto bersemangat sambil memeluk Toshiro tanpa batas.

"Apa-apaan sih kau! Minggir! " Toshiro berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dari dada Matsumoto yang besar itu sebelum ia tidak bisa bernafas.

"Wah, dia bisa berteriak?" Kata Rukia yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang utama sambil membawa makan malam bento untuk keempat aktor. "Kukira dia tidak akan mengeluarkan suara lebih tinggi dari suara kelelawar."

" _Hahaha,_ kau belum tahu, Kuchiki-san. Jika ia mulai berteriak, seteru lokasi syuting akan hancur olehnya." Kata Matsumoto masih menggoda Toshiro yang berada di dekapannya.

"Woy—lepaskan aku Matsumoto!"

"Dia ini katanya memang aktor kesayangan Matsumoto-san," jelas Rukia pada Inoue dan juga Renji yang sepertinya masih kebingungan dengan pernyataan Matsumoto barusan. "Sesuai yang kudengar dari Matsumoto-san sendiri—yang memang sering sekali bercerita— ia dulu pernah bermain di salah satu film pendek keluaran Club kami, dan Matsumoto-san langsung jatuh cinta pada kemampuan aktingnya. Semenjak itu Matsumoto-san sering mengajaknya berlatih akting, hingga kemudian sekarang menjadi akrab." Rukia menjelaskan sambil membagikan dua kotak bento kepada Renji dan Inoue. "… Itu kenapa aku juga jadi tahu siapa namanya. Padahal aku baru saja mengajar di sana setelah ia sudah tidak lagi menjadi bagian dari Club. Tapi… hmm…" Rukia tiba-tiba mengernyitkan dahinya pada si rambut merah itu, "… Bukannya kau temannya ya, Abarai? Kok sepertinya tidak tahu?"

"O—Oh aku? aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal hal yang bersangkutan dengan pekerjaan pribadinya, _hahaha_ …" jawab Renji sedikit terbata-bata.

Rukia bergumam kecil sambil masih mengerutkan dahi, " _Hoo…_ Begitu ya?"

"Toshiro kalau tidak kutanya juga tidak cerita sih. Orangnya tertutup. Tapi kami benar bersahabat kok _hehe_." Tukas Renji. Rukia lalu mengangguk kepalanya pelan seperti mengerti bagaimana orang tertutup memang biasanya bertingkah. "… Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Toshiro sebelumnya?" tanya Renji lagi sambil membuka kotak bento makan malamnya dan bersiap untuk makan.

"Oh tidak, ini kali pertama. Sewaktu ia bermain film pendek di Club, aku belum masuk untuk bergabung menjadi pengajar di sana. Namun setelah lama di Club, aku beberapa kali mendengar cerita-cerita dari Matsumoto-san tentang mengapa ia sangat suka pada bocah itu."

"B—Bocah katamu?" geram Toshiro yang sepertinya mendengarkan Rukia membicarakannya dari tadi walau ia berdiri di ujung ruangan.

"Lho, bukannya memang ia lebih muda dariku?" tanya Rukia pada Matsumoto.

Matusmoto terkikik kecil, "Hahaha, tidak Kuchiki-san, sebenarnya umurmu dan dia itu sama."

"Oh, kukira lebih muda. …" Rukia mengambil jeda sebentar, "… habis dia pendek."

"A—Apa katamu barusan!?" marah Toshiro dengan mata iblis, murka sekali pada gadis yang beberapa jam lalu dia kagumi ke _keren_ annya, namun sekarang lenyap begitu saja. "HE—HEI!"

"Tenang, ini makan dulu bentonya biar tidak marah-marah." Rukia menyerahkan kotak bentonya pada Toshiro. Muka Toshiro langsung merah padam karena malu.

"A—Siapa yang marah-marah!?" tanyanya kelabakan sendiri. Rukia hanya nyengir usil dan hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Hinamori yang tidak berdiri jauh darinya berjalan masuk ke ruangan sambil membawa nampan berisi susu susu hangat.

"Susu hangatnya di taruh di sini?" tanya Hinamori langsung menaruh gelas gelas tersebut di atas meja kotatsu.

"Terima kasih Momo-chan~! Susu buatanmu selalu enak!" seru Matsumoto yang berlari kecil dan langsung memeluk Hinamori dari samping.

"Wah, iya, kudengar juga begitu, Hinamori." Kata Rukia disertai senyuman, "Terima kasih ya, sekarang sudah, tidak usah repot-repot. Istirahatlah."

"Ah tidak seenak itu, Kuchiki-san, _hehe,_ dan tidak apa, aku senang kok membantu. Anda saja yang sebaiknya beristirahat." Kata Hinamori tersenyum manis sambil masih membagikan minuman sesaat setelah Matsumoto berhenti memeluknya dan kembali mendekati Toshiro yang masih tenang bersandar di tempatnya.

"Begitu ya?" kata Rukia ikut tersenyum pada gadis kecil ini. "Oh ya… omong-omong pembagian kamarnya sudah jelas belum? Aku akan sekamar dengan Matsumoto-san, dan para crew wanita di kamar pojok depan, Ukitake-san akan satu kamar dengan para crew pria di sampingnya, kemudian sisanya untuk kalian nanti atur sendiri ya." pesan Rukia menjelaskan kembali pada para aktor. Semua berseru dan mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Sambil mengambil segelas susu hangat yang digenggam Hinamori.

"Mau kemana Kuchiki-san?" tanya Hinamori

"Mau mencari udara segar, dan aku harus segera menulis lagu untuk adegan utamanya." jawab Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah kamarnya sendiri. Ia memantabkan langkahnya untuk berjalan keluar dari ruang utama, dan membuka shoji kamarnya.

"Udara segar?" tanya Inoue, "Di luar bukannya sedang bersalju? Kan dingin sekali"

"Oh tidak apa kok, dia memang suka dingin," jawab Matsumoto, "… Seperti kau ya, Toshiro-kun? buktinya kau membuka sedikit shoji ini agar ada sedikit udara dingin yang masuk."

Hitsugaya tidak menggubris pernyataan Matsumoto, ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan kembali bersadar sambil melipat tangannya.

" _Hihi…_ Tapi, Toshiro-kun…" bisik Matsumoto tiba-tiba tersenyum sumringah "Terima kasih sudah mau bermain di film _low-budget_ kami ini ya. Kau memang tidak berubah, selalu _humble_."

"…Kau bicara apa sih Matsumoto…" kata Toshiro, membuka matanya sedikit.

" _Yah…_ walau aku tahu kau terpaksa haha,"

Toshiro menghela nafas berat, "Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi. Aku mengerti maksudmu…" ucapnya

.

.

.

Sepertinya yang sudah dibicarakan tadi, rumah penginapan sederhana para crew dan cast SOUL ini berada di tengah-tengah sebuah pekarangan kecil. Rukia duduk di _hall_ /teras pojok kiri rumah. Lebih tepatnya tepat di perantara kamarnya sendiri dan halaman. Ia memainkan gitar elektriknya yang berwarna putih itu, tidak dicolok dengan apapun sehingga masih bisa mengeluarkan suara string yang halus, sambil menulis lirik dan _chord_ di sebuah notes kecil. Ia juga sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya dari mulut untuk melihat kabut-kabut kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Ia senang dengan udara dingin, ia senang musim dingin, dan ia senang dengan salju. Hal itu memberinya kenyamanan tersendiri. Sambil meneguk susu hangatnya sedikit demi sedikit, dan gitar yang masih berada di atas pangkuannya, Rukia kemudian menyalakan ponselnya, bermaksud untuk mencari referensi nada-nada untuk lagu yang akan ia tulis . Ia memakai earset warna putihnya, dan mendengarkan lagu, Daydreaming, oleh Radiohead.

.

.

 _Dreamers, they never learn_

 _Beyond, beyond the point_

 _of no return_

 _._

Rukia memejamkan matanya, menghayati setiap isi lirik dan suara denting piano. Namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit.

.

.

 _And it's too late_

 _The damage is done_

.

Penyesalan memang akan selalu datang belakangan, dan semua sudah terlambat. Tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Rukia membuka matanya cepat, menghela nafas panjang, dan…

"… Hei, kau suka es atau salju?" tanya Rukia tiba tiba. Ia sadar kalau ada langkah yang mendekatinya dari balik tembok. Itu Toshiro, dan karena itu Toshiro langsung terkejut. Ia bermaksud untuk duduk di teras sebelah barat rumah karena ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa menikmati malam jika ia harus duduk di teras ruang utama yang masih dipenuhi oleh orang-orang tadi, dan itu nyaris ia urungkan sebelum Rukia tahu keberadaannya.

"… Es" jawab Toshiro pendek, ia berjalan mendekati Rukia dengan langkah pelan. Sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Rukia yang begitu _random._

"Sudah kuduga."

Toshiro terpaku dengan pernyataan Rukia barusan. _Omong kosong apa ini_ pikirnya. "… Apanya yang sudah kau duga?"

"Kalau kau suka es. Kau sekeras es dan tentunya sedingin es." Kata Rukia memberi kesimpulan sendiri.

"Kau bicara apa sih?" kata Toshiro kesal, "Ada apa memangnya dengan pertanyaan _random-_ mu itu?"

"Hanya penasaran, kau juga suka dingin sepertiku. "

"… Orang aneh." Ucap Toshiro merasa malas dan hendak berjalan lurus meninggalkan Rukia dan segera angkat kaki dari sana.

"Aku memang orang aneh _."_ Rukia tersenyum jahil, menoleh ke belakang, melihat Toshiro yang dari hanya berdiri di sana. _"_ Kemari,duduklah." Rukia menepuk-tepuk lantai kayu di sampingnya.

"Tidak ingin." Jawab Toshiro tak acuh,

"Mau pinjam?" Rukia menawarkan gitarnya untuk Toshiro, siapa tahu ia ingin bermain juga.

"Tidak."

dan Rukia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan, ke halaman. "Nah kan." ucapnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau sekeras es dan sedingin es."

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" kata Toshiro masih dengan nada kesal. Sepertinya semakin malas dengan keadaan yang menimpanya sekarang, berbicara dengan gadis aneh yang mengganggunya.

"Aku tidak bilang tidak boleh." Jawab Rukia kalem.

Toshiro mengendus keras, kemudian mereka saling diam. Tidak saling berpandangan. Kedua mata mereka hanya melihat pemandangan halaman dan salju-salju kecil yang berjatuhan dari langit. Diikuti suara musik dari balik telinga Rukia yang terdengar cukup keras bernaung diantara mereka. Toshiro sendiri sebenarnya heran mengapa ia memutuskan untuk berjalan memutar ke arah barat rumah ini dan berdiri di belakang Rukia seperti sekarang. Seakan ia memang sengaja kemari untuk berbicara dan bertemu dengannya.

 _Sial, jangan-jangan ia memang berpikir begitu? Aku tidak mau ia berpikir aku ke sini untuk melihatnya._

"Jangan ge er, aku kemari bukan karena ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Toshiro dingin mengucapkan apa yang sesuai dengan pikirannya barusan. "Aku juga suka udara dingin, aku tidak tahan berlama-lama di dalam ruangan yang ada penghangatnya. Tadinya aku mau duduk di teras depan ruang utama, tapi di sana terlalu ramai."

"Aku kan tidak bilang apa-apa." Kata Rukia pendek.

Muka Toshiro memerah, semerah tomat karena malu. Sudah ia duga di sini sebenarnya ia yang ke ge er an, rasa takut Rukia merasa ge er padanya ternyata malah tertangkis ke dirinya sendiri. Rukia lalu tekekeh kecil seakan mengerti bagaimana rupa Toshiro yang berdiri di belakangnya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa ketawa?" tanya Toshiro masih malu.

"Kau memang cocok sekali memerankan peran utama ini ya." Kata Rukia, sarkas.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Ya karena sikap dan sifatmu itu—"

" _Hhh…_ " Toshiro hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Terserah kau lah. Kuanggap saja itu pujian"

" _Hahaha",_ Rukia meresponnya dengan tawaan kecil. Namun kemudian teringat akan sesuatu. Ia pun dengan lugas bertanya, "Oh ya… kudengar kau sudah tidak ingin bermain film dan segala tetek bengeknya ini, … Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Toshiro, judes.

"Begitu ya?" respon Rukia ikut dingin, seraya menyeruput susu hangatnya lagi.

Diam seribu bahasa kembali menyerbu. Tidak ada satupun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Termasuk Rukia yang sepertinya memang sudah tidak ingin memaksa Toshiro untuk membuka suara atau bahkan bercerita padanya. Rukia kembali mendenting-dentingkan gitarnya, memainkannya dengan pelan, cocok sekali dengan suasana salju yang menemani keduanya saat ini. Dan entah mengapa itu memberikan Toshiro rindu tersediri, bukan pada sosok sang pemain, namun dengan suara dentingan _melody_ gitar yang menghujam jantungnya.

Toshiro kemudian memejamkan mata. Mendengarkan aluran gitar yang dimainkan Rukia. Indah. Benar-benar Indah.

Eh?

Apa?

Indah?

Tidak, Toshiro tidak boleh bilang ini indah. _Aku sudah "pensiun"._ Bukan begitu katanya?

Toshiro menghela nafas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara dari pada diam.

"Aku sudah tidak tertarik." Jawab Toshiro pendek. Rukia sampai menoleh lagi ke belakang, berhenti memainkan gitarnya, dan memerhatikan seksama wajah Toshiro. "Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan dunia hiburan. film, musik, atau apalah, semuanya itu."

"Oh benar, kudengar kau juga pernah satu band dengan Abarai."

"Iya," ucap Toshiro, "…Dulu."

"Oh… Padahal aku ingin sekali mendengarkan karya-karya musikmu." Kata Rukia, wajahnya kembali memperhatikan suasana malam di hadapannya, sambil kembali memainkan gitar.

"Musikku tidak cukup bagus untuk dipamerkan."

"Oh ya? Bukankah segala sesuatu memang tidak akan pernah cukup?"

Toshiro tidak menjawab.

"… Tidak cukup… atau kau memilih untuk merasa bahwa itu tidak cukup?" tanya Rukia lagi.

Namun Toshiro tetap tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Lebih tepatnya bingung harus menjawab apa. Rukia pun berhenti memainkan gitarnya sekali lagi, dan berkata "…Padahal kalau kau mau, kau bisa saja yang menulis lagu untuk adegan utamamu sendiri nanti dari pada aku kan?"

" _Tsk,_ sudahlah," tangkis Toshiro kesal, "Jangankan aku mau pamerkan hasil karya musikku atau bahkan menulis lagu—mendengarkan musik dari manapun—maupun sekedar kaset saja aku sudah tidak pernah."

"Wah, separah itu kah?" tanya Rukia pelan, "… Sayang sekali"

"Inti dari semua yang kulakukan sekarang adalah aku hanya ingin benar-benar cepat menyelesaikan syuting ini. … dan _oh_ asal kau tahu saja kalau tidak karena terpaksa aku tidak akan berada di sini"

"Ooh… Begitu ya."

"Kau juga tak akan tertarik mendengar alasanku yang sebenarnya mengapa aku memutuskan untuk memilih tidak terlibat lagi dengan dunia itu."

"Itu asumsi dari mana?" Rukia masih terus bertanya dengan santai. Tidak perduli jika Toshiro kesal menghadapi setiap pertanyaannya yang menyebalkan. Dan itu tepat, Toshiro sama sekali sudah tidak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan Rukia yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya panas.

"Hei, perempuan, dengar ya—"

"Apa album Radiohead yang kau suka?" tanyanya memotong pembicaraan Toshiro. Toshiro sontak kaget, dan JUGA kembali mengeluh,

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak—"

Rukia menoleh tegas ke arah Toshiro, memperhatikan mata hazelnya tanpa berkedip. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Membuat Toshiro seakan tak bisa menolak pertanyaan tersebut karenanya. Ia mengerutkan dahi, memejamkan mata, dan berkata,

" _Hhh…_ baiklah,… OK Computer." Jawabnya malas.

"Ah iya, album klasik terbaik mereka sepanjang masa."

Toshiro hanya diam dan bertingkah tak acuh,

"Benar kan?" tanya Rukia lagi.

Dan Toshiro lagi lagi hanya menghela nafas, " _Yeah, progressive, relevant, profound, and genuinely popular…"_ jawabnya _, "_ Tapi mungkin album itu juga adalah album mereka yang tersuram."

"Benar, dan itu cukup menjelaskan semua mengapa kau suka OK Computer,"

" _Hah?_ Kenapa?"

"OK Computer itu album yang bisa memainkan emosi pendengarnya. Tentu saja kesedihan akan menjadi kata utama yang kau lontarkan setelah kau mendengar album itu."Kata Rukia,"… tapi kurasa, kesedihan tidak akan selamanya menjadi suram."

Toshiro hanya tertegun mendengar pernyataan Rukia barusan. Ya benar, kesedihan juga meliputinya. Tentu ada alasan tersendiri yang lebih menohok mengapa ia memutuskan untuk ingin sekali keluar dari dunia hiburan yang ia gandrungi sebelumnya. Mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah paksaan.

"Bukannya aku bermaksud sok bijak, aku juga tidak yakin bahwa aku benar dan tahu apa yang sedang kau lalui. Aku juga tahu betul bahkan ini bukan hakku juga untuk ingin tahu. Namun kesedihan akan selamanya menjadi sebuah kesedihan jika kau menemukan _silverlining_ dari semua itu" Ucap Rukia, "… Karena sesungguhnya. tidak semua yang terlihat buruk sebenarnya buruk. Seperti OK Computer, bukan begitu? "

Toshiro tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan.

"Terdengar _klise_ memang, dan tentu saja kau boleh menikmati kesedihanmu, seperti Radiohead saat menciptakan OK Computer. Namun Radiohead pun tahu, tidak semua album yang mereka ciptakan akan terus dalam tempurung kesedihan," kata Rukia. "Album-album mereka berikutnya kemudian berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin lebih eksperimental, keluar dari zona nyaman, dan berani. " Rukia memberi jeda sebentar, "… dan aku begitu menghargai kemauanmu untuk ikut bermain dalam film ini. Terlepas itu adalah paksaan atau tidak, paling tidak kau tidak kabur."

"Tentu saja, mau dikata apa aku jika aku kabur begitu saja setelah sudah menginjakkan kakiku di sini?" kata Toshiro cepat.

"Iya, oleh karena itu aku anggap ini adalah bagian dari eksperimenmu… Selamat datang kembali ya." Rukia, ia tersenyum begitu manis pada Toshiro, begitu percaya dengan perkataannya sendiri. Toshiro hanya bisa terdiam, beberapa garis kecil di pipinya muncul, entah karena apa. Karena perkataannya? Bisa jadi. dan ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya setelah melihat Rukia berkata seperti itu.

Oh. Apa hanya sekedar tersipu malu karena senyumannya?

Entahlah, tapi yang jelas ia sedikit terkesan.

"Maaf ya aku banyak bicara. Itu tadi hanya "tafsiran"ku saja." Kata Rukia lagi, sadar diri kalau ia yang dari tadi lebih banyak mengeluarkan suara dari pada Toshiro.

"…Kalau kau? … Album apa yang kau suka?"tanya Toshiro balik, tidak menggubris pernyataan maaf Rukia yang menurutnya tidak ada artinya, karena sesungguhnya ia tidak merasa keberatan jika Rukia banyak bicara detik itu. Rukia tersenyum tipis, mengetahui akhirnya tidak hanya dia saja yang dari tadi bertanya pada lawan bicaranya.

"Oh aku suka semua album mereka. Mereka jenius. Tapi mungkin In Rainbows favoritku."

"Haha, album mereka yang paling "hippie" dan bahagia?"

"Hahaha lucu bagaimana kau mendeskripsikannya, tapi iya. Kurasa In Rainbow adalah album mereka yang paling tenang, santai. menenangkan, namun di satu sisi juga sangat blak-blakan dan tegas."

"Pantas."

"Hm?"

"Blak-blakan? Sepertinya itu memang kau." Kata Toshiro, mengambil kesimpulan dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

" _Haha…_ mungkin kau benar."Rukia mengendus pelan, senyum simpul muncul di wajah putihnya. Seperti mengartikan sesuatu yang lain. Toshiro sedikit peka dengan itu, tapi ia memilih diam saja. Rukia mengendus kecil, memalingkan wajahnya ke langit hitam penuh salju berjatuhan, memandangnya untuk beberapa saat sampai ia kembali memberikan satu pertanyaan lagi untuk Toshiro,

"Hei,…"panggilnya, dan Toshiro hanya melirik. "… Apa kau yakin, dari semua jawaban yang telah kau berikan tadi, kau sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan dunia musik?"

Hati Toshiro langsung mencelos. Tidak marah, tidak merasa terganggu, hanya mencelos. Ia tentu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Rukia barusan karena ia tahu ia tidak siap dengan jawabannya sendiri. Rukia hanya tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dari teras, mengangkat gitarnya, membawa notesnya yang berisikan _scribble chords_ , dan berjalan melewati Toshiro,

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Toshiro, dengan nada sedikit khawatir yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan walaupun ia berusaha tutupi dengan nada dingin sekalipun.

" _Haha,_ kau penasaran?" goda Rukia. Tapi rupanya tidak begitu.

Toshiro malah kelabakan sendiri, "A—Apa-apaan sih? Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Kau pasti senang kita mengobrol seperti ini." Rukia nyengir usil. "Besok kita bertemu lagi di teras ya"

"Hah?"

"Buktinya kau mau terus berada di sini. Padahal kau tahu dari tadi aku memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutmu menyebalkan."

Sadar betul bahwa kalimat Rukia tersebut benar, Toshiro merasa harus cepat memberikan alasan bodoh lagi,

"A—Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak tahan di dalam ruangan yang ada penghangatnya."

" _Haha, iya_ aku tahu, aku hanya bercanda. Ini sudah malam, aku perlu istirahat. Sebaiknya kau juga." Jawab Rukia. Tapi sebelum ia membuka penuh shojinya, ia memutar arah, berdiri di hadapan Toshiro, "… Ah, Ini minumlah, kau belum minum kan?" Rukia memberikan segelas susu hangatnya yang masih berisi separuh itu kepada Toshiro. "Itu bagus buat pertumbuhanmu."

"? He—Hei, apa maksudmu!?" kata Toshiro nyaris berteriak,.Rukia hanya terkekeh dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "HEI, PEREMPUAN! KAU BAHKAN MASIH LEBIH PENDEK DARIKU!"

" _Ssssstt…_ berisik sekali sih Toshiro-kun! Ini sudah malam!" teriak Matsumoto yang sedang membeber futonnya bersiap untuk tidur.

"Maafkan dia, Matsumoto-san." Kata Rukia disertai tawa kecil kepada senior sekaligus teman sekamarnya dalam dua minggu kedepan itu.

"H—hah? Ini semua kan gara-gara kau." Bisik Toshiro kesal.

"Selamat malam, Hitsugaya." Senyum Rukia seraya menutup shojinya pelan.

Toshiro hanya bisa memandang shoji di hadapannya itu dengan mata hampa dan kebingungan. Ia menghela nafas ,

"Menyebalkan." Bisiknya.

Namun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Sekian Part 2!

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk review, yang ada akun fanfiction sudah saya balas di PM masing-masing ya! :D

Untuk Yumii dan Guest (lol): Terima kasih banyak! Ini sudah ditulis lanjutannya!

.

Sebelumnya, seperti yang sudah ditulis di warning, memang akan ada banyak _pop-culture references_ (dan akan semakin banyak nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya) _._ Sehingga mungkin untuk beberapa orang akan menjadi membosankan... (Tapi Radiohead itu band bagus lho, coba didengarkan kalau sempat hehe) _monggo_ kalau mau mendengarkan lagunya di **Youtube** : **(Daydreaming - Radiohead)** **watch?v=TTAU7lLDZYU**

Kemudian kalau mau mendengarkan playlist khusus di **Spotify.** Kalau ada waktu boleh dicari, nama playlistnya : **"a blessing in disguise"** _hehe._

Oh kemudian, untuk adegan yang Rukia memberi Toshiro susu dan bilang _"Itu bagus buat pertumbuhanmu."_ saya terinspirasi dari fanfiction buatan dei-ryuu yang judulnya THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER. Di sana ada juga adegan yang sama persism, yaitu: Rukia, penulis, memberi segelas susu untuk Toshiro, teman kost barunya.

Terima kasih :)

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3 - We All Need Something

**A BLESSING IN "DISGUISE"**

 **Ro-Kat**

 **.**

 **.**

RATE: T-T+

2 September 2018

ROMANCE/DRAMA (Hitsu Ruki)

WARNING: AU, OOC, typo(s), _cliché_ , _boring af (but I'm trying my best here lol_ ), _strong pop-culture references, may include links for song and picture sources_ , romance yang lambat, alur cerita yang muter muter ga jelas, bahasa campur aduk

.

DESCLIMER: Tite Kubo's

.

CHARACTERS

 _Hitsugaya Toshiro_

 _Kuchiki Rukia_

 _Inoue Orihime_

 _Hinamori Momo_

 _Abarai Renji_

 _Ukitake Jushiro_

 _Matsumoto Rangiku_

 _._

 _._

 **PART 3**

 _ **We all Need Something**_

 _._

 _._

Suara gemerisik angin terdengar dari kejauhan. Cukup untuk membuat Toshiro terbangun dari lelapnya. Dengan terkaget-kaget dan wajah kebingungan, ia bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri di mana ia berada sekarang.

Toshiro sedang berada di sebuah ruangan gelap. Hitam. Pekat. Tak berujung.

Suara gemuruh angin terdengar semakin keras dan keras, mendekat ke arahnya. Toshiro berdiri dari duduk, dan memicingkan mata. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah tak jauh darinya. Langkah itu terdenrgar makin keras, dan terhenti tepat di depannya. Munculah seorang sosok tinggi nan jangkung. Tak kalah hitam kelam dengan keseluruhan ruangan. Sosok tersebut seperti sengaja tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Toshiro.

Namun entah bagaimana.

Toshiro tahu betul siapa sosok itu sebenarnya.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" Tanya Toshiro, dingin. Seakan begitu terganggu dengan keberadaannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya balik sosok itu dengan nada dingin namun santai. Tidak mempermasalahkan kerisihan pada wajah Toshiro.

Toshiro mengecap mulutnya marah, ia menjawab, "Iya, tapi tidak di sini."

"Di sini?" Tanya bayangan hitam itu, "Kenapa? Kau takut aku akan mengambilnya lagi darimu?"

Dan kali ini Toshiro tak mampu memberikan jawaban. Ia terdiam. Terpaku. Penuh amarah.

Sosok gelap itu kemudian membalasnya dengan tersenyum sinis, dan berkata, "Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya ,Toshiro…"

"Dari awal dia bukan milik siapa-siapa."

"Dan berarti juga bukan milikmu." Jawab sang sosok. Ia melangkah mundur, menjauhi Toshiro. Memunggunginya.

"MAU APA LAGI KAU DARIKU!?" teriak Toshiro lantang, hingga sosok itu tidak jadi melanjutkan langkahnya. "Kau tahu aku sudah memaafkanmu dan dia! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

"Kau ini memang tidak mengerti ya, Toshiro?" bayangan hitam tinggi janggung itu hanya terkekeh, masih memunggungi Toshiro, tidak tertarik untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, "Alasanku melakukan ini semua adalah… aku hanya tak mau melihatmu bahagia." Lanjutnya dingin.

Sosok itu tetap pergi menjauh, menjauhi Toshiro, menjauhi alam gelap itu.

.

.

Toshiro terbangun dari tidurnya, yang kedua kalinya. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dingin dan nafas tersengal. Kali ini bukan di dalam mimpi. Tapi di kamar para cast tempat ia akan menjalankan syuting selama 2 minggu kedepan ini.

"Mimpi apa itu barusan…?" bisik Toshiro, merasa pusing sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya.

" _Sepertinya keputusanku kemari memang kesalahan besar…"_ batinnya.

Ia melirik ke samping kirinya. Renji. Renji tidak ada di atas futonnya. Futon itu rapi. Seperti tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul subuh. Ayam saja belum berkokok. Toshiro hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya, bertanya-tanya di mana kawan sekamarnya ini pergi di pagi buta yang dingin seperti ini. Kerling matanya kemudian melihat ke samping kanannya. Gelas yang awalnya berisikan susu itu sudah ia habiskan. Segelas susu pemberian gadis menyebalkan berambut bob yang baru pertama ia temui kemarin. Toshiro memberi tatapan kosong pada gelas itu begitu lama. Seperti berpikir namun tidak ada yang bisa dipikir. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

.

" _hhh…_ Iya, kekasihku sibuk sekali." keluh Inoue sambil berkali-kali menghela nafas. Ia menaruh kedua lengannya di meja makan untuk menopang dagu. Mukanya cemberut. Hinamori, yang merasa bertugas memasakkan sarapan untuk semua cast dan crew hanya bisa mendengarkan keluhan Inoue tanpa bisa banyak memberi respon.

"Begitu ya, Inoue-san… apa ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya?" tanya Hinamori setidaknya berusaha berkontribusi mendengarkan curhatan seorang gadis berusia awal 20an ini walau sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"Iya, dia juga seorang aktor." Jawab Inoue "Kemarin aku menelponnya, tapi hanya bisa sebentar sekali. Padahal kami bertemu saja jarang. Sekali bertemu ia juga pasti sibuk."

Hinamori sebagai pendengar yang baik berusaha menjadi pihak yang netral, "Mungkin ia sibuk bekerja demi kau, Inoue-san… dan untungnya kau tetap akan mendukungnya kan?"

"Tentu saja aku bersedia untuk selalu mendukungnya." Ucap Inoue, pipinya bersemu merah.

Renji yang dari tadi duduk di samping Inoue sambil tertidur di atas meja makan akhirnya angkat bicara, "Memangnya aku sudah jalan berapa lama dengan pacarmu itu?" tanyanya, nimbrung, walau seluruh nyawanya belum terkumpul.

"Kami baru saja pacaran, sekitar dua bulanan, tak lama setelah aku memutuskan untuk bermain di film pendek ini, ia tiba-tiba langsung saja mengajakku kencan _hehe."_

"Ooh… masih hangat ya, pantas saja kau bersemangat sekali." Kata Renji, kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja makan.

Hinamori menimpalinya dengan senyuman lembut, "Semoga selalu langgeng ya, Inoue-san"

"Terima kasih." Kata Inoue dengan senyum sumbringah.

"Selamat pagi." Rukia membuka shoji dapur dan menyapa Inoue, Renji dan Hinamori. Ia menggosok-gosok mata violetnya. Dan tidak seperti Inoue, Renji, dan Hinamori yang masih berpiyama, Rukia sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ia mengenakan kaos putih bergambar yang ditutupi oleh jaket denim, dilengkapi dengan celana panjang yang ia tekuk sampai diatas mata kaki sehingga kaus kakinya yang berwarna cerah itu kelihatan. Rambut bobnya terlihat lebih berantakan dari kemarin, sepertinya ia tidak sempat untuk menyisir. Rukia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, _"Hoaaaah…."_ menguap kencang nyaris membangunkan Renji dari kesimpulan bahwa walau sudah berpakaian utuh, Rukia belum siap untuk bangun sama sekali.

"Selamat pagi, Kuchiki-san!" Sapa Inoue bersemangat

"Anda letih sekali sepertinya?" tanya Hinamori memasang wajah khawatir.

"Oh ya?" Rukia menyipitkan matanya, melihat Hinamori dengan seksama, "Bicara letih, sepertinya kau lebih letih, Hinamori."

"Eh?"

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanyanya sambil mengambil tumpukan piring dari atas meja. "Wajahmu bengkak."

"Ah iya juga ya! bagaimana mungkin aku dari tadi tidak memerhatikannya?" kata Inoue tidak sadar diri kalau dari tadi ia banyak berfokus pada dirinya sendiri dari pada lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak haha…" Hinamori mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan dada, "Hanya lelah saja, saya semalam tidak banyak tidur."

"Ohh…" gumam Rukia, merapikan sumpit-sumpit, "… Abarai juga?"

"Apa?" tanya Renji, kali ini ia benar-benar bangun.

"Kau juga terlihat lelah sekali."

Suara shoji dapur yang terbuka terdengar lagi, kali ini Toshiro, sama seperti Rukia, sudah siap dengan pakaiannya. Toshiro mengenakan kaos putih dan jaket bomber berwarna biru tua. Ia berjalan ke dapur sambil mengusap matanya yang terlihat masih sangat mengantuk. Rambut putihnya tak kalah berantakan dengan rambut Rukia. Sepertinya keduanya memiliki kebiasaan tidak berkaca terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar kamar atau _yah_ bisa juga kebiasaan tidur mereka memang sama-sama buruk.

Toshiro berjalan cepat kearah westafel pencuci piring, buru-buru, sambil menggenggam gelas kosong. Gelas kosong itu adalah gelas bekas susu hangat Rukia semalam yang sengaja ia berikan pada Toshiro agar ia minum.

"Wah, kau habiskan semua ya susunya? Anak pintar." Puji Rukia, mengganggu Toshiro yang sepertinya ingin segera keluar dari dapur itu, dan benar, akibatnya Toshiro nyaris terjingkrak. Tapi sebelum wajah konyolnya terpampang, ia langsung cepat memasang wajah _cool_ seperti biasanya.

"Tidak, aku buang isinya ke—um—pot" jawab Toshiro asal.

"Yah, sayang sekali… nanti tinggimu _bakal_ tetap _stuck_ seperti ini dong?" goda Rukia ikut asal, tahu benar jika membawa topik tinggi badan adalah hal yang cukup tabu untuk Toshiro. _Ya…_ sebenarnya untuk keduanya.

"Berisik," kata Toshiro, memasang wajah terganggu sambil berpikir keras bagaimana ia harus membalas cemooh Rukia barusan, "—Kau ini sudah berisik, tidak beraturan pula. Lihat rambutmu. Berantakan sekali."

" _Haha_ , kata seseorang yang rambutnya juga mencuat ke sana sini." Balas Rukia, ia kembali membantu Hinamori merapikan meja makan. Toshiro tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengendus keras terlebih dahulu sambil merapikan rambut putihnya dengan jemari-jemarinya.

"Rambutku kan memang seperti ini!" katanya membela diri, walau sebenarnya sama omong kosongnya dengan alasan-alasan pembelaannya dari kemarin.

"Sudahlah, kalau kalah agrumen ya kalah." Rukia tidak berhenti mengganggunya, tidak perduli jika Toshiro naik pitam sedari pagi, sedangkan Inoue hanya bisa terkikik memperhatikan 'pertengkaran' kecil antara kedua laki-laki dan perempuan kecil ini.

"Kalian ini seperti sepasang suami istri saja." Ukitake ikut bergabung ke dalam dapur sambil terkekeh dan mengelus rambut Rukia seperti mengelus rambut anaknya sendiri. Rukia yang sadar rambut berantakannya disentuh, langsung cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sisir kecil dari saku jaketnya dan menyisir rambut sekenanya.

"Suami istri macam apa yang kerjanya bertengkar seperti ini?" tanya Toshiro merasa tidak terima dibilang seperti itu. Walau ada garis-garis kecil yang terpasang di pipinya karena malu dengan pernyataan Ukitake barusan.

"Pertengkaran kan bumbu dari sebuah hubungan." Ujar Ukitake,

"Hu—hubungan!?" Toshiro makin naik pitam.

Ukitake tidak menggubrisnya, "—Oh ya, setelah kalian selesai sarapan dan bersiap, semua diharap untuk berkumpul di ruang utama pada pukul 10 tepat ya. Akan ada _briefing_ singkat untuk mempersiapkan hari pertama syuting besok sebelum kita masuk ke sesi _reading_. …Kuchiki-san, ikut denganku sekarang ya. Matsumoto dan yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Baik." Raut wajah Rukia yang sebelumnya penuh dengan candaan langsung berubah serius. "Aku permisi dulu ya, maaf aku tidak bisa lanjut membantumu di dapur." bisiknya pada Hinamori.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia-chan. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membantu. Selamat bekerja." Kata Hinamori seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbicara dengan nada yang begitu sopan, selayaknya berbicara dengan senior dan mantan gurunya. Rukia membuka shoji dapur dan berjalan mengikuti jalan Ukitake. Namun sebelum itu, ia melemparkan pelan sisir kecil yang ia pegang kepada laki-laki pendek berambut putih.

" _Nih_ ," ucapnya. Sisir kecil itu langsung Toshiro tangkap walau wajahnya terlihat bingung, "Jangan bilang kau tidak butuh." Kata Rukia. Toshiro lagi-lagi hanya bisa bengong melihat gadis bermata violet itu. Si gadis sendiri pun tersenyum nyengir dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"… Sisir dulu rambutmu itu, Toshiro." Kata Renji ikut menggoda kawannya yang cengo.

"Diam." Pipi Toshiro memerah karena malu. Ia memandang sisir kecil itu beberapa saat, baru benar-benar menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir pinjaman dari Rukia.

.

.

Di siang hari yang cerah tanpa hujan salju seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, keempat aktor kembali berkumpul di ruangan utama bersama Ukitake, sang sutradara sekaligus _produser_. Rukia, asisten sutradara, _composer_ , pengarah akting, dan Matsumoto, si penulis naksah.

"Sekali lagi, seperti yang sudah kujelaskan beberapa hari yang lalu. Syuting hari pertama besok akan dilaksanakan di sebuah sekolah yang terletak di Timur Karakura. Tepatnya di sebuah bukit Jurindan, karena kita akan banyak mengambil _scene_ keseluruhan kota dari atas bukit tersebut." Jelas Ukitake kepada semua crew dan cast sambil membeberkan _storyboard_ nya. "Kemudian kita akan lompat ke scene 12 karena kita sudah hanya bisa menyewa sekolah di hari libur, hari ini dan hari besok, Minggu. Sedangkan untuk scene awal, scene Tokichi dimana pertama kali bertemu Irie di _gig venue_ akan dilakukan dua hari kemudian karena lokasinya terletak di dekat sini, sama sama di Pusat Karakura, Jadi kita tidak akan repot mempersiapkan _prop_ dan lain sebagainya"

"Omong-omong semua lokasi adalah rekomendasi dari Rukia-chan!" seru Matsumoto seraya menunjuk Rukia yang sudah sibuk mentata segala atribut di depannya, seperti beberapa lembar kertas berisi _storyboard_ , _screen sheets,_ naskah, dan lain sebagainya. Semua berseru menanggapi kata Matsumoto barusan. Rukia pun hanya bisa tersipu dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Iya setelah survey tempat pertama kali aku lansung suka dengan semua tempat yang Kuchiki-san pilih, sangat sesuai dengan bayanganku." Puji Ukitake.

"Aku paling suka lokasi sekolah yang berada di bukit Jurindan itu. Sepi dan tenang, tidak ramai dengan banyak orang. Waktu aku membuat scriptnya, aku sama sekali tidak terpikirkan kalau scene sekolah keseluruhan akan lebih bagus juga diambil dari bukit itu." Kata Matsumoto.

"Dari mana kau tahu di sana ada sekolah, Kuchiki?" tanya Renji.

"Oh, aku dulu sering pergi ke sana bersama temanku. Jadi aku tahu kalau adegan sekolah ini akan bagus jika diambil dari sana." Jawab Rukia.

"—Dan, oh ya!" seru Ukitake, "Ia bersedia meminjamkan Barnya untuk syuting kita, gratis!"

Bar? Oh Toshiro hampir lupa dengan itu. Ukitake kemarin juga bilang bahwa Rukia memiliki Bar yang adalah Bar langganan Ukikate, dan disitulah juga Ukitake pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia. Gejolak hati Toshiro sebenarnya ingin banyak bertanya pada Rukia mengenai Bar sekaligus gig venue yang dimilikinya itu. Sadar bahwa ia juga tertarik untuk tahu hal-hal apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Seperti, apa namanya, di mana letaknya, siapa saja band yang pernah bermain di barnya, bagaimana ia me _manage_ tempat itu, dan lain sebagainya. Namun niatnya itu harus ia urungkan karena ia cukup idealis untuk mempertahankan pemikirannya sendiri.

Ia pensiun.

Ia tidak akan mau membawa diri kearah sana sedikitpun. Setidaknya agar kejadian semalam yang dimana ia membicarakan musik dengan Rukia tersebut tidak terulang lagi.

.

Ukitake kemudian menjelaskan susunan kendaraan yang akan dinaiki para crew dan cast jika harus berpindah dari lokasi satu ke lokasi lainnya. Renji membawa mobil sendiri, Toshiro tidak membawa mobil karena dari bandara ia langsung datang ke lokasi syuting, demikian juga dengan Inoue dan Hinamori, yang ditambah kedua perempuan ini tidak bisa menyetir. Rukia membawa mobil VW kodok, Matsumoto membawa mobil sedan, Ukitake membawa mobil besar. Kemudian ada dua truk yang akan dibawa, satu truk untuk semua kebutuhan perfilman seperti lampu dan lain sebagainya. Lalu sruk satu lagi berisikan peralatan tenda tempat para crew dan cast beristirahat, memasang make up, berganti pakaian, dan lain-lain. Kemudian ada juga dua mobil besar khusus crew dan cast pembantu (peran-peran penting tapi yang tidak banyak muncul dalam scene) yang dibawa oleh Kiyone, sang _art director_ , dan Kotsubaki, _director of photography_.

"Wah aku akan semobil dengan Rukia-chan!" seru Inoue setelah Matsumoto menunjuknya sebagai pasangan Rukia, "Menyenangkan sekali! Aku kangen naik mobil VW kodok"

"Sial, kalau saja aku kemari tidak membawa mobil, aku bisa mencoba naik mobil itu." Keluh Renji yang dipasangkan dengan Hinamori. Hinamori hanya bisa terkikik.

"—Baiklah, semua sudah dengan pasangannya? Jadi besok jangan sampai bingung atau berebut kendaraan ya." Kata Ukitake, "Masing-masing bertanggung jawab dengan pasangannya, jangan sampai ada yang hilang, _haha._ "

"Eh? Lalu aku?" tanya Toshiro, merasa dirinya belum mendapatkan pasangan.

"Tentu saja kau semobil denganku, Toshiro-kun~!" Matsumoto langsung membawa Toshiro tepat di dadanya dan memeluknya kencang. Toshiro lagi-lagi hampir tidak bisa bernafas karenanya.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian briefing singkat telah selesai. Ukitake berada di luar ruangan sedang asik berbincang dengan Kotsubaki, sang DOP ( _Director of Photography_ ). Matsumoto di luar rumah sedang berbicara dengan para _cast_ pembantu. Sedangkan Rukia berada di dalam ruang utama melakukan sesi _reading_ bersama keempat aktor utamanya. Dengan segala cara pendekatannya untuk melatih peran, keahlian Rukia tentu sangat dihargai dan dikagumi oleh para crew dan castnya sendiri. Seperti bagaimana ia menggali karakter Toshiro sebagai Tokichi, Inoue sebagai Irie, Renji sebagai Reiji, dan Hinamori sebagai Himawari. Serta bagaimana selaku _assistant director_ ia bekerja dengan begitu cekatan.

"Kiyone-san?" panggil Rukia pada sang _art director_ yang sedang lewat didepannya."—Hanya mau memastikan. Lampu LED yang type 2 untuk scene besok sudah dipasang di dalam kelas kan?"

"Sudah, Kuchiki-san!" seru Kiyone

"Baik, sekarang bersama dengan Shino-san—" Rukia menunjuk Shino, salah satu crew _art,_ asisten Kiyone, "—coba dicek kembali keperluan setnya apakah semua sudah lengkap ya. Jika sudah, aku akan laporkan semua ke Ukitake-san." Katanya tanpa adanya nada menggurui.

"Siap!" seru Kiyone yang dengan sigap langsung mengerjakan apa yang Rukia minta.

"Terima kasih ya, Kiyone-san. Kerja bagus."

Rukia terlihat lebih serius jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan. Berbeda dengan kemarin malam atau tadi pagi yang dimana ia bisa menjadi sosok yang murah candaan. Rukia sangat professional dengan pekerjaannya. Semua tahu, semua aktor di sini bukan aktor sembarang, tapi mereka masih banyak belajar dari seorang Rukia. Toshiro pun menyadari itu. Sesekali ekor matanya memperhatikan Rukia dari pojok ruangan. Ia sadar betul salah salah satu keistimewaan Rukia, bahwa ia bisa memisahkan keadaan mana saat yang tepat ia bisa bercanda, dan mana yang ia harus serius. Terdengar simple, tapi sebenarnya tidak semudah itu, dan itu mengesankannya.

Oh, apa Toshiro tertarik padanya? Bukan. Terlalu cepat.

Kagum? Mungkin lebih tepat.

Renji dan Toshiro sedang bersandar di shoji kaca perantara pekarangan, teras/ _hall_ , dan ruang utama sambil menghafalkan dialog. Toshiro membolak balik naskahnya, mencuri-curi pandang ke ruang utama yang ada di hadapannya itu, dan memperhatikan Rukia yang sedang asik berbincang dengan kedua rekan aktor lainnya. Rukia, masih dengan rambut bobnya yang berantakan—walau tadi pagi sepertinya sudah ia sisir—hari ini memakai jaket denim dengan kaos putih bergambar film horror karya Stephen King yang disutradarai oleh sutradara kenamaan Stanley Kubrick.

Bukannya ia sengaja memperhatikan, tapi seperti yang sudah dibilang sebelumnya, ini adalah kelebihan sekaligus kekurangan Toshiro sebagai seseorang yang pendiam dan tertutup. Ia jadi sosok yang mampu memperhatikan hal-hal kecil dari orang lain. …Iya, mungkin begitu.

"Hey Toshiro, kau sudah hafal bagianmu yang ada di scene 12 belum?" Tanya Renji pada kawannya itu. Toshiro tidak menjawab. "Hey," panggilnya lagi. Toshiro masih membatu, matanya tertuju ke dalam ruangan. "Toshiro!"

" _Hng_?". Toshiro akhirnya berkedip juga. "—Oh, sudah kok."

"Kau melihat apa sih?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa…" jawabnya pelan sambil membuka buka kertas naskahnya sambil keheranan sendiri mengapa ia memperhatikan gadis itu lagi. Tapi Renji sadar. Ia mengikuti arah mata Toshiro, ia sadar bahwa dari tadi Toshiro memperhatikan Rukia. Namun ia memilih untuk diam, tidak berkata sepatah kata.

.

"Para aktor anak-anaknya sudah datang nih!" seru Matsumoto pada semua aktor utama sambil mendorong dua bocah kecil laki laki dan perempuan masuk ke dalam ruang utama, menyerahkannya pada Rukia. Sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan, ia berpesan pada Rukia, "Tolong arahannya ya, Rukia-chan! Tenang saja, mereka anak-anak berbakat!" katanya. Sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Yo!" sapa gadis kecil dengan rambut pendek pinknya yang lucu. "Salam kenal, aku Yachiru! 9 tahun!" dengan semangatnya. Semua mata tertuju pada Yachiru dan langsung ikut tersenyum senang.

"Lucunyaaa~" seru Inoue dan Hinamori bersamaan. Mereka berdua langsung mendekati Yachiru dan mencubit pipinya. "Kau pasti yang berperan sebagai adikku, Yuuri, kan?" tanya Inoue gemas. Yachiru menganggapinya dengan anggukan penuh semangat. Rukia di satu sisi tidak langsung mendekati Yachiru dan Shibata. Ia malah terlihat tegang dan gugup. Toshiro melihat itu, tapi ia hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi keheranan. _"Apa yang dia lakukan?"_ pikirnya. Sikap Rukia begitu berbeda dengan beberapa menit lalu sebelum kedua anak kecil itu berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Rukia kemudian mulai berjalan pelan mendekati Yachiru, berjongkok, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai Yachiru, aku Kuchiki Rukia. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata Rukia, masih dengan nada tegas, ditambah dengan senyuman kagoknya. Yachiru menerima uluran tangan Rukia dan mereka berjabat tangan.

" _Un!_ Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Rukii-neechan!" seru Yachiru.

Rukia lalu melirik ke belakang Yachiru, "Dan kau…? Pasti Shibata kan? Kau akan memerankan Shinji, adik Himawari." tanya Rukia pada satu sosok anak kecil laki-laki yang sedari tadi diam sekali, seperti sengaja berlindung di belakang kawannya itu.

" _AAAH_!" Yachiru tiba-tiba berseru begitu lantang. "Kaosmu bagus sekali!"

Mata Rukia terbelalak, ia bingung, dan langsung memperhatikan gambar pada kaosnya sendiri, "Oh? _hahaha_ , kau tahu ini gambar apa?"

"Tentu saja! Sepasang gadis kembar yang ada di film _The Shining_ _*_ ~! Yachiru suka sekali menonton film horror!" katanya dengan nada yang lebih lebih bersemangat lagi. Dari ujung ruangan, Toshiro ikut terkejut. Mata hazelnya terbuka tak kalah lebar dengan mata Rukia sekarang.

"Oh _wow…_ selera film yang bagus sekali, Yachiru" puji Rukia terkagum-kagum pada anak kecil berusia 9 tahun yang tahu film horror klasik ini, dan mengajaknya untuk saling tos. Namun Renji, di satu sisi, malah mencemooh,

" _Hahaha?_ Kau? Film horror? Yang benar saja!" godanya "Kau kan belum cukup umur!"

"Selama itu bagus Yachiru pasti suka mau belum cukup umur atau tidak," jelas Yachiru. "Lagipula film horror yang Yachiru suka bukan film yang sembarangan! … _Baboon_ -nii san."

"K—Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" wajah Renji memerah, tidak terima baru saja godaannya diejek oleh si anak kecil.

"Jadi kau suka film-film horror klasik dari tahun 80an begitu?" takbrak Toshiro begitu saja. Tidak perduli jika saat ini Rukia sampai bengong memandang Toshiro berbicara dengan Yachiru mengenai film.

Yachiru pun tersenyum lebar, "Sebenarnya Yachiru suka semua film horror dari berbagai tahun, asal itu bagus. Tapi iya! Apa nii-san juga suka The Shining?"

"Suka, _haha._ Kurasa penggila horror tidak ada yang tidak suka The Shining _._ " jawab Toshiro disertai senyum ramah.

"Berarti di rumah ini memang hanya ada Ruki-neechan dan Nii-san si rambut putih yang punya selera bagus seperti Yachiru. … Tidak seperti anda, Baboon-niisan." Goda Yachiru sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada Renji.

"Dasar bocah! M—Mentang-mentang kau anak kecil jangan sembara—"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Renji-kun…" panggil Hinamori menyuruh Renji tenang sambil menarik lengannya. Renji langsung mengangguk pelan walau masih merasa sedikit kesal dengan Yachiru. Inoue sampai mengikik pelan karena tingkah Renji barusan.

Rukia tentu tidak lupa dengan keberadaan Shibata yang dari tadi masih teguh berdiri di belakang Yachiru yang berkoar-koar. Ia pun mencoba mengajaknya bicara,

"Bagaimana denganmu, Shibata? Apa kau juga suka film horror?" Tanya Rukia berusaha untuk lebih bersahabat dengan Shibata. Shibata tapi tetap diam saja tidak berkutik. Rukia sampai bingung dibuatnya.

"Oh tentu tidak," kata Yachiru langsung, "Shibata benci sekali film horror. Aku bagian yang selalu menakut-nakutinya kalau ada perayaan Halloween di agency hehehe, ya kan Shibata?"

"Semua gara-gara kau Yachiru, aku jadi benci film horror!" seru Shibata hampir menangis.

"Padahal di lokasi syuting sekolah besok kudengar _bakal_ ada banyak hantu lho~" goda anak perempuan berambut pink itu.

"Hah? Tidak! Kau bohong!" Shibata kelihatannya percaya begitu saja dengan karangan Yachiru barusan.

"Ya memang aku bohong lah! _Huh_ , dasar penakut!"

"Aku bukan penakut!"

"Ja—Jangan bertengkar," bisik Rukia, semakin bingung harus berbuat apa. Inoue dan yang lain juga langsung berusaha menenangkan keduanya, tapi tidak berhasil juga. Tak lama kemudian, terbesit ide kecil dari kepala Rukia setelah matanya tak sengaja melihat map di atas meja yang kemarin Inoue bawa. Map berisikan hasil karya Inoue yang mengesankan hatinya. _Anak kecil tentu suka menggambar, bukan begitu? Eh… benar tidak ya?_ terka Rukia. "Ka—kalian mau menggambar saja tidak?"

"Menggambar?" Tanya Yachiru dan Shibata bersamaan.

"Ah iya!" seru Inoue baru sadar, "Aku ada kertas gambar dan pensil warna! Mari menggambar bersamaku dan Rukia-chan!" ajak Inoue. Keduanya terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. Mereka duduk bersimpu di bawah Kotatsu, dan Inoue menyiapkan kertas untuk keduanya dan juga Rukia.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan menggambar hantu!" seru Yachiru yang sepertinya tidak tahu tujuan utama menggambar ini untuk mengalihkan Shibata dari rasa takut.

"Bagaimana kalau menggambar binatang saja, Yachiru-chan?" kata Hinamori yang sedari tadi juga berusaha berkontribusi mengontrol kedua bocah ini. Tapi Yachiru sepertinya sudah mulai bersemangat sekali menggambar mahluk aneh di kertasnya. Jadi ia menghiraukan HInamori begitu saja. "—Ba—Baiklah _haha…_ Shibata mau menggambar apa?" tanyanya, tapi Shibata hanya menggeleng tak tahu mau menggambar apa.

"Bagaimana kalau mobil-mobilan?" kata Inoue. "—OH! BUKAN!" ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil kertas kertas berisi hasil karya gambarnya yang lain. "Bagaimana kalau robot-robotan pembasmi teroris, seperti ini?"

Seisi ruangan hening tanpa respon. Termasuk Yachiru dan Shibata yang tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi setelah melihat gambar Inoue yang terbilang sangat aneh itu. Berbeda dengan Rukia yang matanya lagi-lagi berbinar melihat gambar Inoue.

Tak lama kemudian, Yachiru menaruh pensil warnanya di atas meja. Menandakan bahwa gambarnya sudah selesai. Ia lalu mengangkat gambarnya tinggi-tinggi, mengendus keras tanda bangga,

"Lihat! Aku menggambar Rokurokubi*!" serunya.

Shibata memekik, " _AAAA!_ Kau nakal, Yachiru!" Sialnya Shibata yang— _astaga_ —sangat penakut ini lagi-lagi menangis, dan makin sialnya lagi mereka semua harus berupaya lagi menenangkan Shibata.

"Apa-apaan sih Shibata, kan aku hanya menggambar. Berlebihan sekali kau ini" Yachiru membela diri, walau dalam dirinya memang ia sengaja sedikit menggoda Shibata. Shibata tahu itu dan malah makin memangis menjadi-jadi. Sedangkah Rukia rasanya hampir mau menyerah, syuting sudah akan dilakukan besok tapi ia menangani kedua anak kecil ini saja tidak bisa.

"Te—tenang Shibata-kun," kata Hinamori sambil terus menepuk pundaknya pelan. Rukia hanya bisa menunduk bingung setengah mati menanggapi anak kecil yang menangis. Sejujurnya, Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa berhadapan dengan anak kecil. Ia tidak pernah punya pengalaman itu. Sehingga jika ia berhadapan dengan hal seperti ini, Rukia tidak pernah mampu.

Dan Toshiro seakan sadar dengan "penderitaan" Rukia saat ini, entah bagaimana.

"Hey Shibata, apa kau tidak tahu kalau hantu Rokurokubi sebenarnya hantu baik?" kata Toshiro dengan nada tenang. Ia langsung ikut duduk bersimpu di antara Yachiru dan Shibata.

"… Ha—hantu baik?" tanya Shibata menghentikan tangisannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Hantu baik?" Yachiru tidak percaya "Mana ada hantu baik?"

"Ada kok," kata Toshiro santai, "Ada legenda yang bilang bahwa sebenarnya Rokurokubi adalah hantu yang suka membantu anak kecil mengambil layangan atau kucing yang tersangkut di atas pohon dengan lehernya yang panjang itu."

Semua hanya menganga mendengar cerita payah Toshiro. Tapi mereka tidak mengelak karena Shibata akhirya mulai sedikit demi sedikit berhenti menangis.

" _Haaaaaa_ …?" Yachiru terlihat kesal, "Nii-san rambut putih bohong"

"Benar kok." Kata Toshiro masih dengan nada tenang tapi begitu meyakinkan.

Shibata yang masih cegukan karena menangis bertanya pada Toshiro, "Lalu bagaimana dengan… umm… hantu muka rata?" tanyanya, _mengetes._

"Oh, Noppera-bo? itu tentu saja juga hantu baik, ia membiarkan anak-anak kecil menggambar di mukanya pada malam Halloween."

"Lalu?" tanya Yachiru, yang walaupun tidak percaya tapi diam-diam penasaran juga.

"Anak-anak kecil bebas menggambar apa saja di mukanya. Semakin seram semakin bagus, karena Noppera-bo akan membantu anak-anak itu menakuti rumah tetangga agar mereka bisa dapat permen dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak saat _trick or threat_."

" _Hahaha."_ Shibata tertawa kecil menanggapinya omongan Toshiro.

"Hahaha! bohong ah!" Yachiru ikut tertawa.

"Benar kok, _haha_." Kata Toshiro masih bersikukuh meyakinkan kedua bocah ini.

"Kalau mummy?" tanya Yachiru, terus bertanya pada Toshiro, dan Toshiropun dengan senang hati mengarang cerita demi menghibur keduanya.

Usahanya tentu mujarab karena ia berhasil membuat tawa sumringah mulai muncul di muka Shibata. Mungkin ia memang tahu Toshiro berbohong demi dirinya, mungkin juga tidak, tapi ia setidaknya merasa terhibur dan berhenti menangis. Rukia yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa terdiam, melemparkan senyum miringnya tanda bahwa ia sedikit kagum dengan upaya Toshiro yang handal menghadapi anak kecil.

Tertarik? _Nah, don't think so._

Kagum? Mungkin iya.

"Kalau kau sedang menggambar apa, Rukia-chan?" tanya Inoue pada Rukia memotong lamunannya.

"—Oh, kenapa?" tanya Rukia hampir tidak dengar kalau Inoue mengajaknya bicara karena sibuk memperhatikan Toshiro.

"Kau menggambar apa _, hehe_?"

"Oh, a—aku…" mukanya memerah, "Aku menggambar kelinci…" ia memperlihatkan gambar _doodle_ kelinci yang sangat _...err…_ imut, "Na—namanya Chappy."

Kali ini semua mata tertuju pada karya dan muka Rukia yang semerah jambu. Termasuk Toshiro yang hanya bisa cengo. Karena entah mengapa i _mage_ kelinci yang polos dan kekanakan terkesan tidak cocok dengan sikap dan sifat Rukia yang mereka kenal selama dua hari ini, sehingga…

"Puh—BAHAHAHAHAA" Renji tertawa lepas sekali. "JELEK SEKALI!"

"A—Apa katamu?" terkejut gambarnya baru saja diejek, raut muka Rukia tidak lagi semerah jambu saja. Sekarang sudah berubah menjadi jambu masak.

"Sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu, Kuchiki! Mana JELEK BANGET LAGI"

"Tu—TUTUP MULUTMU, ABARAI! TUNJUKKAN KALAU KAU BISA MENGGAMBAR LEBIH BAIK DARIKU!" Seru Rukia setengah mati tidak terima karena ia sebenarnya begitu percaya diri dengan hasil karyanya sendiri.

"OHHH! TENTU SAJA! KEMARIKAN KERTASNYA!"

"Renji-kun… tenanglah!" Hinamori berusaha menenangkan Renji lagi. Inoue juga kali ini berusaha membantu Hinamori dengan menenangkan Rukia yang sudah siap menendang bokong Renji.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Matsumoto dan Ukitake berlari kecil menuju ruang utama, kaget melihat pertengkaran Rukia dan Renji yang tidak disangka-sangka itu. "Astaga… mereka berdua ini… sekarang sebenarnya siapa yang anak kecil di sini?"

" _Hahaha…_ Tidak apa kan Matsumoto, dengan begini latihannya jadi tidak terlalu tegang." Kata Ukitake terkekeh.

Tak jauh dari sana, " _Hmph…haha_ " Toshiro mengendus pelan, tersenyum melihat Rukia yang polos dan penuh kejutan itu. Matsumoto langsung menoleh melihat Toshiro, aktor kesayangannya, menyadari endusan nyaris tertawa serta senyumannya barusan adalah untuk Rukia. Namun sama seperti Renji tadi, ia memilih untuk diam saja.

.

.

.

Bulan kembali menyingsing dari balik bintang-bintang di malam musim dingin yang begitu cerah ini. Sesekali asap hangat mengepul keluar dari mulut Toshiro. Ia memang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan udara dingin sedikitpun. Bahkan justru inilah saat dimana ia bisa merasakan tenang dan istirahat sepenuhnya. Seperti kemarin, kali ini Toshiro-lah yang duduk lebih dulu di teras samping rumah tempat mereka menginap sekaligus berlatih ini. Hingga tiba-tiba, terdengar suara shoji kamar yang berada di balik punggungnya serta suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya

"Wah, kau benar benar datang." Kata Rukia, menutup shoji kamarnya dengan kaki karena kedua tangannya membawa dua gelas berisikan minuman panas.

" _Hmph_ , ya, dan bukan karenamu." Kata Toshiro separuh ketus, separuh bercanda.

Rukia langsung duduk di samping Toshiro, "Jangan jahat-jahat begitu padaku, nanti kau bisa kena karma"

"Karma apanya?"

"Nanti kau bisa suka padaku."

Pipi Toshiro langsung memanas karena ucapan Rukia barusan, "Bicara apa sih kau ini?"

"Habis kau waktu sesi _reading_ tadi sering melihatku sih, kan aku jadi salah tingkah." Goda Rukia.

"A—Apa sih?" Sial ketahuan. Seharusnya ia belajar dari pengalaman. Sekarang tidak hanya pipinya yang memanas, seluruh mukanya berubah menjadi sepanas _magic jar_.

"Bercanda…" ucap Rukia sambil terkekeh "Tapi iya… Jangan ya."

Toshiro terpaku dan terdiam, sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Rukia barusan, "Kau ini bicara seperti di adegan film saja." Namun ia berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin agar wajah merahnya segera luntur.

"Kan aku hanya mengingatkan, _haha_ "

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Toshiro, "Kau sakit kanker?—Jangan bilang iya."

"Astaga!" kata Rukia dengan nada kaget dan kesal "Aku tidak menduga kau akan sebenari itu menggunakan nama penyakit sebagai candaan!"

"Biasanya orang yang bilang begitu kan kalau tidak karena sakit, yaa…" Toshiro memberi jeda sebentar, "… Punya masa lalu yang kelam."

"Oh…" gumam Rukia, diam beberapa detik, "… Ya bisa jadi yang kedua."

"…" Toshiro hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi. Berusaha berpikir tapi ia tak menemukan secercah jawaban sama sekali.

"Penasaran ya?" goda Rukia lagi.

"Ti—Tidak" tukas Toshiro sok _cool._

" _Haha_ baiklah, ini minumanmu," Rukia memberikan satu gelas di tangan kirinya untuk Toshiro, "Isinya jangan dibuang ke pot lagi." Toshiro hanya mengendus dan mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata penggemar horror." Kata Rukia sambil meminum minuman panasnya yang yaitu teh hijau.

"Iya," Toshiro juga ikut meminum minumannya. "Dulu."

" _Japanese folklore_ atau mahluk mahluk horror classic dari tahun 80an?" Tabrak Rukia, lagi-lagi memberikan pertanyaan _random_ pada si lawan bicara.

"Kupikir mereka tidak akan bisa dibandingkan," kata Toshiro, "Mahluk asia dan mahluk barat."

"Pilih. _"_

"Aku tidak bisa memilih."

"Tidak bisa apa tidak mau?"

"Tidak bisa."

" _Haha,_ " Rukia terkekeh, "Bisa"

"Dan aku memilih untuk tidak memilih," jawab Toshiro, bersikeras, "Memangnya kau sendiri apa?"

"… Keduanya _?"_ jawab Rukia pendek.

Toshiro terdiam, dan mengerutkan dahinya "…"

Rukia menoleh ke samping, melihat balik wajah Toshiro yang terpaku, "Memilih keduanya juga berarti memilih kan?" ia tersenyum, "Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dipilih Toshiro, kan semua itu hanya soal kemauan saja, dan aku mau keduanya."

" _Hmph,_ Kau mau mencoba sok filosofis di depanku?"

"Filosofis apanya sih? aku kan hanya memberikan pernyataan." Kata Rukia terkekeh sambil menyeruput minumannya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, apa hantu jepang favoritmu?" tanya Toshiro, yang sepertinya sudah bisa menikmati arah pembicaraan ini.

" _Hahaha_ , kau serius dengan pertanyaanmu?" katanya sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Toshiro barusan.

"Tidak hanya kau kan yang bisa memberi pertanyaan _random_?" kata Toshiro dengan sedikit senyuman sinis di bibirnya. Rukia terkekeh dan lanjut memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan

"Um… Yuki-onna." Jawab Rukia, "Hantu wanita salju."

"Oh ya?" Toshiro kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Kalau begitu sama denganku."

"Bohong." Kata Rukia.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong…"

"Jangan-jangan kau sengaja mencari kesamaan denganku ya?" goda Rukia lagi.

"Hah!? Apa sih?" keluh Toshiro, lagi-lagi kembali memanas.

"Bercanda… Wah, kamu dari tadi serius sekali sih." Kata Rukia santai. "Aku tidak heran sih dengan jawabanmu barusan, kau kan juga suka yang dingin dingin sama sepertiku."

"—Lalu bagaimana dengan mahluk favorit dari film horror klasik 80an?" tanya Toshiro cepat-cepat, sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Rukia tidak memperhatikan pipinya yang memerah karena malu barusan.

"Um… _zombies from_ The Fogmungkin? Kalau kau? _"_

"Aku _Creatures from '_ The Thing _*_ " jawab Toshiro.

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Harus dari film yang bertema dingin ya?"

" _Haha…_ Kurasa. Kau juga begitu kan?" kata Toshiro sambil ikut terkekeh. "Dan kalau diingat lagi The Shining juga bertema dingin. Endingnya? _haha_ "

"Kau benar, dan kurasa belum ada film horror 80an yang sefenomenal itu. … Setidaknya menurutku pribadi sih."

"Aku setuju kok denganmu. _The Shining_ memang salah satu film iconic dalam sejarah pembuatan dan penulisan kisah horror sepanjang masa.Kau saja sampai memakai kaosnya." Kata Toshiro seraya menunjuk kaos Rukia yang bersembunyi di balik jaket denimnya "… dan kalau aku boleh jujur, aku sendiri juga punya kaos The Shining yang bergambar Jack Nicholson."

"Oh ya?Yang di balik pintu itu? _Haha_ ha, sial, coba hari ini kau yang pakai kaos itu ya." Kata Rukia

" _Haha,_ memangnya kenapa?"

.

.

Dari dalam rumah, Hinamori membuka pelan pintu shoji kamar tidur Rukia dan Matsumoto dengan membawa nampan berisi cemilan. Namun ia terhenti di ambang pintu, tak berkutik, dan hanya bisa memperhatikan bayangan kedua insan yang sedang asik berbincang di balik shoji pemisah kamar dan teras/hall. Renji kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak tepat di samping kamar Rukia, lengkap dengan handuk di pundak dan uap panas yang berterbangan di sekitarnya.

"Oh, sedang antri mau mandi ya, Hinamori? Maaf ya aku lama." tanya Renji pada Hinamori yang sedari tadi diam saja melihat ke dalam kamar Rukia tersebut. "… Hm? Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak," jawab Hinamori dengan senyuman tipis, "Aku mau memberi cemilan ini untuk Toshiro-kun dan Rukia-chan… tapi sepertinya mereka masih sibuk di luar."

Renji melihat pemandangan yang sama dari balik pintu shoji tersebut, dan terdiam seribu bahasa. Tak lama, Inoue dan Matsumoto juga keluar dari ruang tengah untuk bergabung dengan Renji dan Hinamori yang sedang asik memperhatikan bayangan keakraban Rukia dan Toshiro.

"Iya mereka akrab sekali ya, sepertinya obrolan mereka nyambung. Kemarin juga begini kan, Matusmoto-san?" tanya Inoue dengan senyum sumringah. Namun ketiganya hanya mengangguk pelan tak memberikan jawaban apapun.

"Momo-chan…" panggil Matsumoto,

Hinamori menoleh,

"Kau taruh saja cemilannya kotatsu kamar ini." Kata Matsumoto, "Nanti juga diambil kok."

"Benar juga," kata Hinamori cepat. Dengan menjinjit masuk ke dalam ruangan agar tidak menganggu Rukia dan Toshiro yang sedang asik berbincang di luar, ia menaruh cemilannya di atas kotatsu yang terletak di tengah-tengah kamar, ia lalu meninggalkan ruangan, dan menutup shojinya pelan.

.

.

"Omong-omong… bicara tentang The Shining dan kaos, aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Shibata." Kata Rukia, ia menundukkan kepalanya pelan, "Kalau saja aku tidak memakai kaos ini, ia tadi pasti tidak akan menangis. "

Toshiro mengerutkan dahi, "Kau bicara apa sih." Tangkisnya, "Itu bukan persoalan besar, lagipula ia sudah tidak menangis kan?"

"Iya, dan itu semua berkat kau." Kata Rukia, "Kuperhatikan sepertinya ahli menangani anak kecil ya. Tidak sepertiku."

Toshiro tediam, melihat wajah Rukia yang sepertinya sedih sekali. "Ya… aku bisa melihatmu tadi." Katanya, "Kau tadi langsung gemetaran saat melihat Yachiru dan Shibata masuk. Kau bahkan satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak tergelitik untuk mendekati mereka duluan. … Memangnya ada apa? Kau takut?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan, bergumam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku… hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi anak kecil. Apalagi jika anak kecil itu memangis." Jawab Rukia, "Aku bisa langsung panik."

"… Me—memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Toshiro, tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Walau sedari tadi ia sudah berusaha untuk memasang wajah tidak perduli. "Ta—tapi kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa sih—"

"Kurasa aku tidak pernah punya seorang _role model_. Khususnya dalam hal ini."

"Role… model?"

Rukia menangguk pelan.

"Lalu orang tua atau saudaramu?" tanya Toshiro

"Orang tua dan kakak perempuanku sudah lama meninggal."

"Oh…" Toshiro ikut menunduk, "Maaf."

"Tidak apa, aku bahkan tidak ingat seperti apa rupa orang tuaku" Kata Rukia, "Karena sepanjang hidupku, aku dibesarkan oleh seorang kakak ipar. …Kakak ipar yang sepertinya terpaksa merawatku hanya karena itu permintaan kakak perempuanku sebelum ia meninggal saat aku masih SMP."

Toshiro tidak memberi respon apapun, berusaha untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Kedua kakakku itu tidak pernah punya anak. Mereka tidak pernah suka dengan anak-anak. Katanya sebuah ide memiliki anak adalah hal yang ceroboh, konyol, dan merepotkan. Hal itu tertanam dalam otakku bahwa mungkin aku juga harus tidak suka juga dengan anak-anak. Tentu, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bisa berpikir sampai ke sana. Tapi kupikir itu masuk akal karena mereka orang-orang yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tiada hari tanpa bekerja dan mencari uang, semua hanya untuk kepuasan mereka tersendiri dan tak boleh dibagi dengan siapapun. Hingga akhirnya saat aku SMP, kakak perempuanku meninggal karena sakit. Tanpa anak, tanpa keturunan. Ia menyerahkanku sepenuhnya pada kakak iparku."

Kedua jemari jemari putih di tangan Rukia bertemu di atas pahanya. Gemetaran.

"Kakak iparku orang yang sangat keras, serius, cuek, dan dingin. Ia tidak pernah dekat denganku, Namun sialnya, walau ia se tidak perduli itu, ia sangat protektif pada kehidupanku. Semasa aku sekolah, aku harus langsung pulang ke rumah, aku sama sekali tidak boleh pulang malam, bahkan tidak boleh bermain dengan teman-temanku." Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, "… Internet dan buku adalah satu-satunya temanku karena aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar dari pada luar. Mencari tahu ada apa di luar sana melalui internet lebih bisa memberiku warna kehidupan. Karena duniaku, dunia dalam genggaman semata."

Toshiro menoleh pelan melihat wajah Rukia dengan seksama, yang terdiam, hampa, kemarahan, dan kesedihan menjadi satu.

" Lalu saat aku mulai beranjak besar, aku suka mengoleksi mainan laki-laki seperti mobil-mobilan, mecha, dan lain sebagainya karena aku tidak pernah punya banyak teman perempuan, di lingkungan rumahku sendiri pun tidak pernah ada sosok perempuan yang menemaniku, dan saat aku berusia 16 tahun, aku mulai menggeluti dunia musik, aku banyak membeli kaset dan piringan serta gitar yang kubeli dengan tabunganku sendiri, aku juga mulai suka menonton banyak film hingga larut karena aku tidak punya hiburan lain selain itu. … Namun kau tahu apa? semua dilarang oleh kakakku. Aku tidak boleh memiliki hobi yang tidak sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan. Selain itu…"

Tiba-tiba terbayang sosok kakak ipar Rukia dalam benaknya. Sang kakak ipar melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang takkan pernah dilupakan Rukia, hingga detik ini.

.

" _Tidak ada gunanya punya anak, jika anakku nanti tumbuh besar menjadi sepertimu, Rukia. Mengecewakan." Katanya._

.

Wajahnya terlihat shock berat. Ia terhenti begitu saja, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tangannya semakin gemetaran.

Toshiro mengerutkan dahinya, melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Oy," panggilnya. "'Selain itu…?'"

"Eh…?" Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Toshiro lagi sambil melihat tangannya. Melihat mata violet Rukia dengan seksama.

"Tidak apa… _haha_ …" jawab Rukia pelan, "Yah… selain itu… Menurutnya musik itu berisik, menurutnya film itu hanya membuang-buang waktu saja, menurutnya segala sesuatu yang tidak elegan buruk sekali di matanya." Kata Rukia, nafasnya nyaris tersendat, "Sampai akhirnya… aku bertemu dengan dua orang laki-laki yang nantinya menjadi sahabat sejatiku di _gig venue_ yang beberapa kali kukunjungi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan kakakku. Merekalah yang merubah hidupku."

"Merubah hidupmu?" tanya Toshiro

"Mereka memang bukan orang yang terlihat "normal" dari luar. Mereka pemabuk, pemakai narkoba, pengguna wanita, dan lain sebagainya. Kehidupan mereka keras, tapi sebenarnya mereka orang yang sangat baik, mereka mengerti bahwa aku bukan orang yang'bebas'. Aku bercerita banyak sekali pada kedua orang itu, mengenai kegundahanku, amarahku, dan mereka berdua mendengarkanku. Oleh karena itu, diusia 17 tahun, aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, keluar dari sekolah, dan tinggal bertiga dengan sahabatku. Tentu aku tahu, itu bukan tindakan yang bijaksana, tapi aku butuh keadilan itu untuk diriku sendiri. … Dengan hasil tabungan, dan hasil kerja kami bertiga, kami mampu menyewa flat bersama di pusat kota Karakura—tiga tingkat dan satu lantai bawah tanah, kemudian membuat bisnis bersama, belajar bersama, jatuh bersama, dan bangkit bersama. Lalu, yang menarik lagi, aku juga tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku sangat menikmati kegiatan seperti _road-trip,_ mengendarai mobil berhari-hari, oleh karena itu aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku untuk membeli mobil VW tua itu. Bisa kau katakan, aku tidak pernah merasa sebebas dan semerdeka ini. Semua kudapatkan saat aku bertemu dengan mereka. Walaupun tentu saja ada pengaruh-pengaruh buruk yang mereka berdua berikan padaku setelah aku tinggal lama dengan mereka _… haha_ "

Toshiro makin mengerutkan dahinya, heran dengan sikap gamblang yang diceritakan Rukia barusan.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau sebut dengan mereka ini?"

"Mereka _bandmates-ku_ , gitaris dan drummer bandku, rekan kerja, sekaligus sahabatku yang punya nasib sama denganku, yaitu tidak dianggap oleh keluarganya sendiri." Jawab Rukia dengan senyuman getir. "… dan sudah 5 tahun sekarang totalnya, aku belum pernah pulang ke rumah maupun bertemu kakakku. _Hahaha…_ lagipula _toh,_ sepertinya ia tidak pernah mencariku."

Toshiro mengecap bibirnya, hatinya merasa panas dan kesal. Kesal untuk seorang gadis menyebalkan yang mampu membuatnya gemetaran seperti saat ini.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa kau ikut kesal?_

"Ah, maaf." Kata Rukia cepat. "Aku banyak bicara lagi ya?"

"Eh?" Toshiro tersadar dari lamunannya, "Tidak."

"Yah jadi begitulah kisahku," Rukia kembali melihat kaki-kakinya yang bergoyang, " _Hehe…_ aku tidak terbiasa menangani anakkecil karena tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya…"

"Ka—kalau begitu, pilih saja dengan berpikir bahwa anak-anak itu adalah teman-temanmu."

Rukia tak lagi menunduk, ia menoleh, kali ini ia yang memperhatikan Toshiro dengan seksama. Memikirkan penjelaskan Toshiro yang sebenarnya terdengar sangat sederhana, tapi itu tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya. Lebih tepatnya ia terlalu takut untuk memilih berpikir sampai ke sana.

"Tidak ada yang salah dari itu, lagipula tidak semua anak kecil suka dianggap sebagai anak kecil. Apalagi yang seperti Yachiru itu. Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang kan tadi 'tidak ada yang tidak bisa dipilih, itu hanya soal kemauan.'" Toshiro menirukan kata-kata Rukia, "Tidak sesulit itu, kau pasti bisa… Kuchiki."

"Eh?" kata Rukia pelan, "Kau memanggilku Kuchiki."

"Apa?"

"Itu barusan pertama kali kau memanggilku Kuchiki."

"Me—Memangnya kenapa?" Toshiro lagi-lagi kelabakan sendiri. Pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Ya tidak apa sih," kata Rukia santai.

Tapi Toshiro berusaha memotong pembicaraan lagi, "Aku kan—"

"—Tapi terima kasih ya sudah mendengarkanku," kata Rukia lirih, "Tentang pilihan itu, aku akan berusaha." Ia tersenyum begitu manis di hadapan Toshiro.

Pipi merah Toshiro yang tadi sebenarnya masih belum juga pudar, melihat Rukia yang tersenyum lembut barusan semakin membuat pipinya memerah dari yang seharusnya. Ia lalu menunduk, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tidak mengerti pada hatinya sendiri,

' _Apa apaan itu barusan?_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Dan dengan santai tanpa memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Toshiro, Rukia meminum minuman panasnya.

"La—lain kali kau pakai kaos yang lain saja, kalau memang kau merasa itu akan menganggu." Kata Toshiro memalingkan mukanya, lagi-lagi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Um… mungkin kau benar." gumam Rukia, ia berpikir dan berusaha mengingat-ingat pakaian apa saja yang ia bawa di kopernya.

"Kaos bergambar Chappy saja." Kata Toshiro, "Kau pasti punya kan?"

Tidak hanya Toshiro yang mukanya memerah karena malu kali ini, bahkan sekarang wajah Rukialah yang lebih merah dari semangka busuk.

"A—APA?" seru Rukia.

"Jangan bohong." goda Toshiro, sadar bahwa ia berhasil membuat Rukia merubah warna wajahnya, "Sebenarnya aku juga heran sih, bagiamana mungkin kau bilang kau suka mecha dan lain sebagainya, tapi kau juga suka karakter Chappy."

"Me—memangnya kenapa kalau aku juga suka Chappy?!"

"Ya tidak cocok dengan imagemu yang selama ini kukira berselera tinggi itu sih. Musik bagus, film juga bagus. Eh, ternyata… suka Chappy. Seperti anak-anak saja."

"A—ada apa dengan mukamu itu? Kau mau menghinaku!?" kata Rukia nyaris berteriak melihat wajah Toshiro yang dianggapnya menyebalkan .

" _Hahaha,_ kau ternyata memang tidak seserius yang kukira ya." Kata Toshiro masih tertawa kecil, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Ini balasanku karena kau sudah mengangguku kemarin. Dan oh ya, omong-omong tadi kau juga bilang kau melihatku bisa akrab dengan anak kecil, berarti kau juga memperhatikanku kan?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan salah tingkah begitu." Goda Toshiro

"A—apa maumu sih?" Rukia semakin kesal

"Hanya bercanda… wah, kau serius sekali sih, _hahaha_ " Kata Toshiro, menirutkan kata-kata Rukia yang selama ini katakan padanya jika ia mulai salah tingkah. Rukia merespon Toshiro dengan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Toshiro pun jadi tersenyum gemas.

 _Apa perempuan kalau kesal selalu semenggemaskan ini?_

 _Eh?_

 _Kau berpikir apa sih barusan Toshiro!? Menggelikan!_

"Su—sudah ya, selamat malam." Kata Toshiro memberi salam pada Rukia yang masih terduduk di teras, sambil menyebunyikan pipinya yang merah,

" _berselera tinggi, musik bagus, film juga bagus…_ Hey, Hitsugaya," panggil Rukia pelan, tanpa melihat perginya Toshiro, ia mengandah, melihat langit malam, " _Again, are you sure you're not into movies anymore_? _haha_ "

Toshiro terdiam, dan menatap Rukia sekali lagi. Ia tersenyum miring, tidak menjawab, dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Rukia juga, Rukia tersenyum kecil memandang punggung kecil Toshiro yang pergi menjauh darinya. Ia kemudian ikut berdiri dari teras, memutar dan membuka shoji kaca kamarnya.

.

Rukia melihat sekeliling kamar, masih kosong. Sepertinya Matsumoto, yang tidur sekamar dengannya, masih berada di ruang utama. Kerling matanya tertuju pada mangkok kecil yang terpampang di atas kotatsu kamarnya. Keheranan, ia mengambil mangkok itu, melihat isinya, dan bertanya,

"… _Amanatto?"_ gumam Rukia.

.

.

Toshiro membuka shoji kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2 itu. Ia sekali lagi tidak melihat Renji.

 _Mungkin masih di ruang utama_. Pikir Toshiro.

Ia menaruh cangkir teh panasnya di meja dan menemukan ponsel Remji yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana. Lengkap dengan headset yang pernah menjadi kesayangannya itu berada di sampingnya. Ia bergumam dan memperhatikan kedua benda itu untuk beberapa saat. Lalu, ia memberanikan tangannya untuk meraih ponsel Renji tersebut, dan kemudian menyalakan fitur aplikasi musik yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia buka. Ia mengetik "Bedroom" di kotak pencari, dan mulai mendengarkan single baru yang Renji pesankan padanya kemarin sore. Lagu itu berjudul, We All Need Something – Bedroom.

 _We all want someone, we all want something_

 _We want everything, we have anything_

Renji memang benar, kemarin ia berkata bahwa Toshiro akan suka sekali dengan lagu ini. Dan itu tepat, pada kenyataannya ia memang suka. Dengan nadanya yang ringan tapi mengena. Sudah lama sekali bahkan ia tidak mendengarkan lagu dengan perasaan yang seperti ini.

Seperti apa? Ia bahkan tak bisa menjelaskannya. Yang jelas ia merasa nyaman.

.

.

 _I don't have someone, I don't have something_

 _I have stopped trying, I got sick of trying_

.

.

Toshiro lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di futon, mendalami setiap kata yang ada di dalam lagu tersebut. Mengenai hati yang sepi. Hampa telah merengut hatinya. Dan ia tidak bisa mengelak pada kenyataan itu. Ia memang telah berhenti berusaha. Ia kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang, terdiam dalam pemikirannnya sendiri. Hatinya ia masih sedikit keheranan, bukan tentang lagu yang ia dengarkan, tapi tentang mengapa ia memutuskan untuk kembali memakai headset di telinganya, membuka aplikasi musik, dan mendengarkan lagu begitu saja.

 _Apa karena perempuan itu?_ Tanyannya dalam hati. _Apa aku harus kembali berusaha? Setelah semua itu?_

"… _Hmph_ ," ia mengendus pelan. Tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan seluruh perbicangannya dengan gadis berambut bob kemarin hingga tadi.

" _Hey… you sure you're not into music anymore?"_

" _Memilih keduanya juga berarti memilih kan?" … Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dipilih Toshiro, itu hanya soal kemauan"_

" _Berselera tinggi, musik bagus, film juga bagus…Hey, Hitsugaya…again, are you sure you're not into movies anymore? haha"_

" _Karena sepanjang hidupku, aku dibesarkan oleh seorang kakak ipar. …Kakak ipar yang sepertinya terpaksa merawatku hanya karena itu permintaan kakak perempuanku sebelum ia meninggal saat aku SMP."_

Toshiro menaruh satu lengannya di balik kepala sambil memainkan bibirnya ke samping kiri dan kanan. Bergumam.

"Ternyata si menyebalkan itu juga punya kekurangan sendiri ya." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

" _Eh, Itu barusan pertama kali kau memanggilku Kuchiki"_

"— _Tapi terima kasih ya sudah mendengarkanku. …Tentang pilihan itu, aku akan berusaha."_

Pipi Toshiro kembali bersemu merah. Mengingat senyum manis yang diberikan Rukia padanya beberapa waktu lalu membuat jantungnya sedikit berdetak. Ia memegang dadanya tanda tak percaya.

Renji membuka shoji kamar dan langsung terpaku melihat Toshiro yang sedang tiduran dengan headset dan suara musik samar-samar terdengar dari balik kupingnya.

"Oh, Renji?" sapa Toshiro, ia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas futon.

"To—Toshiro…?"

"Hey…" Toshiro melepas headsetnya, dan tersenyum pada kawan sekaligus mantan anggota bandnya itu, "Boleh aku pinjam lagi headsetku?"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Hadddoooh mohon maaf ya uploadnya lama sekali, saya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan lain sebagainya sampai lupa dengan tanggung jawab saya melanjutkan fanfiction ini. Bagaimana sejauh ini? apa makin membosankan? haha... hu. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk review, saya akan balas di PM masiang-masing ya :)

Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya! Maaf juga kalau ada typo di sana sini ya! (:(


	4. Chapter 4 - What Once Was

**A BLESSING IN "DISGUISE"**

 **Ro-Kat**

 **.**

 **.**

RATE: T-T+

4 Januari 2019

ROMANCE/DRAMA (Hitsu Ruki)

WARNING: AU, OOC, typo(s), _cliché_ , _boring af (but I'm trying my best here lol_ ), _strong pop-culture references, may include links for song and picture sources_ , romance yang lambat, alur cerita yang muter muter ga jelas, bahasa campur aduk

.

DESCLIMER: Tite Kubo's

.

CHARACTERS

 _Hitsugaya Toshiro_

 _Kuchiki Rukia_

 _Inoue Orihime_

 _Hinamori Momo_

 _Abarai Renji_

 _Ukitake Jushiro_

 _Matsumoto Rangiku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

PART 4

 _What Once Was._

 _._

Yachiru dan Inoue berlari tergopoh-gopoh di sebuah jalanan menanjak, masih lengkap dengan sepotong roti yang masih terjepit diantara gigi mereka. Sekolah mereka terletak di atas bukit Jurindan. Bukit kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Yachiru, yang berlari sedikit lebih cepat dari Inoue meneriakinya,

"Lari lebih cepat lagi dong, Onee-chan!" seru Yachiru _(Yuuri)_ pada kakaknya. Inoue ( _Irie)_ yang terlihat sudah tidak sanggup lagi berlari di jalan tanjakan ini.

"Ma—maafkan aku Yuuri, gara-gara aku kita terlambat la—" Sebelum Inoue melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia melihat Toshiro, adik kelasnya yang berambut putih, berbadan tegap, dan tampan, di ujung jalan menanjak, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Terlambat?" tanyaToshiro ( _Tokichi)_ pelan, sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"To—Tokichi-kun?" Inoue hanya bisa terbata-bata memanggil nama Toshiro dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Tidak kok, masih ada dua jam lagi." Lanjut Toshiro. Inoue yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, semakin merah lagi seperti tomat busuk karena malu.

"Yah! Seharusnya kau tidak usah bilang!" seru Yachiru sambil memukul kecil lengan Toshiro.

"A—apa maksudmu barusan, Yuuri?" seru Inoue dengan nada kesal. Lalu, dari ujung perempatan jalan, terlihat Renji _(Reiji)_ yang datang mendekat kea rah mereka.

"Menunggu lamakah, Tokichi?" tanya Renji pada Toshiro yang dari tadi hanya terpaku dan tersenyum tipis melihat pertengkaran Inoue dan Yachiru yang dianggapnya lucu. "Yo! Selamat pagi Irie, Yuuri!" sapa Renji

"Ah! Iya! Selamat pagi, Reiji-san" sapa Inoue pada tetangga sejak kecilnya itu.

"Anak didikku tidak menganggumu kan? _hahah_ a" tanya Renji sambil menepuk kepala Toshiro berkali-kali.

"Apa-apaan sih kau," Kata Toshiro dengan nada malas dan sedikit malu, ia menangkis tangan Renji pelan. Sedangkan Inoue hanya menelan ludah karena deg-degan.

"Ti—Tidak kok! Tokichi-kun tidak berbuat apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, pasti Yuuri yang membuat panik lagi." tuduh Renji.

"Kau tahu aku melakukan ini demi agar kelak ia bisa menjadi wanita yang tertib kan, Reiji?" kata Yachiru, berkacak pinggang. Renji hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Ayo, Reiji." Kata Toshiro meng-ayokan Renji untuk segera bergegas.

"Oh, kau ada jadwal piket ya?" tanya Renji.

"Tidak, aku meninggalkan gitarku di kelas musik, aku harus cepat mengambilnya sebelum terlihat orang lain dan dipinjam diam-diam." Jawab Toshiro sambil mengambil langkah cepat.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti di kelas ya, Irie!" kata Renji, melambaikan tangannya.

Inoue menangguk mantap dan dibalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil dari Toshiro. Wajahnya lalu kembali memerah. Kedua kawan itu berlari kecil menuju ke sekolah, meninggalkan Inoue dan Yachiru yang berjalan di belakangnya.

" _Nee_ , Onee-chan… " kata Yachiru pelan, sambil masih berjalan di samping Inoue. "Kau suka padanya ya?" Inoue nyaris saja terjatuh karena pernyataan Yachiru barusan.

"Hah? Su—suka?" Inoue masih saja terbata-bata dan panik.

" _Hhh_ … sudah kuduga, kau menang tidak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresimu ya. Pasti Onii-chan rambut putih kan?"

"Kau bicara apa sih… Ti—tidak kok…"

"Kalau iya berarti kau suka dengan adik kelas dong?"

"Aku tidak bilang aku suka, Yuuri…" Inoue berusaha meyakinkan adiknya walau sudah pasti gagal.

"Mukamu memerah saat melihatnya tadi. Kau tidak pernah begitu pada pria manapun bahkan Reiji, sahabatmu sendiri."

"Kau ini berbicara seperti orang dewasa saja."

"Aku memang lebih dewasa dari nee-chan, nee-chan sudah sebesar ini saja masih ceroboh. Aku lebih pantas dipanggil kakak dari pada kau, dan terlebih lagi, kurasa nee-chan akan lebih cocok berpasangan dengan yang lebih dewasa. Bukannya malah seorang adik kelas." Kata Yachiru cerewet

"Duh kamu ini berisik sekali sih…" keluh Inoue.

Perjalanan mereka berdua terhenti tepat di perbatasan gedung Sekolah Dasar tempat di mana Yachiru bersekolah, dan gedung SMU tempat dimana Inoue belajar. Keduanya saling bersebelahan dan hanya di pisahkan dengan pagar jeruji tinggi berwarna hijau. Kemudian tak jauh dari sana, terdengar derap kaki berlari kecil dari Shibata ( _Shinji_ ), teman sekelas Yachiru, terkaligus sahabat karib.

"Selamat pagi, Yuuri! Selamat pagi Irie nee-chan!" sapa Shibata

"Ah, selamat pagi, Shinji-kun!" seru Inoue tersenyum ramah pada Shibata

"Tumben jam segini sudah sampai di depan sekolah."

"Tentu saja, selama ini aku terlambat kan karena nee-chan selalu bangun kesiangan." Kata Yachiru menyalahkan keberadaan kakaknya yang ceroboh ini.

"Yuuri…" Inoue lagi-lagi mengeluh karena malu, "Tenangkan pacarmu ini dong, Shinji-kun." Godanya. Raut muka baik Yachiru dan Shibata langsung memerah, sama merahnya dengan wajah Inoue saat Yachiru menggodanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"A-pa—pacar?" tanya Shibata.

"Hey nee-chan! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak ya!" Yachiru langsung naik pitam dan berkacak pinggang tanda amarahnya telah memuncak.

"Kau tadi juga bicara yang tidak-tidak!" Rupanya Inoue juga tidak mau kalah dengan adiknya sendiri. Dan—

.

"CUT!" Ukitake meneriakkan kata 'cut' sebagai tanda scene yang sedang mereka jalani ini sudah selesai. "Scene 12 selesai! Bagus!" Ukitake menepuk tangannya dengan semangat.

"Hanya dua kali take lho, kalian memang luar biasa!" puji Matsumoto, selaku _scriptwrite_ r yang ikut merasa bangga sambil ikut bertepuk tangan. Beberapa crew kemudian berlarian memberikan jaket tebal pada para cast agar tidak kedinginan.

"Semua silahkan beristirahat, ada cemilan dan minuman panas di tenda. " seru Ukitake, "2 jam lagi kita langsung berkumpul di tenda tempat istirahat. Setelah itu kita akan ke lokasi kelas bersama-sama ya." Semua crew dan cast mengangguk dan langsung duduk di dalam tenda tempat mereka beristirahat.

"Beruntung sekali ya Ukitake, hari ini langit cerah sekali. Padahal masih pertengahan musim dingin." Kata Matsumoto sambil memberikan minuman panasnya untuk Ukitake.

"Iya, padahal kemarin masih mendung. Dengan begini syuting 'pagi hari'nya bisa berjalan lancar seperti tadi. Syukurlah—Dan lihatlah pemandangan kota di bawah sana! Indah sekali! " seru Ukitake sambil menunjuk rumah-rumah kecil di bawah bukit Jurindan. Ukitake lalu mengalihkan matanya pada Rukia yang dari tadi berdiri di sampingnya, "Kuchiki-san, apa scene selanjutnya untuk hari ini?"

Rukia yang berdiri tak pernah jauh dari Ukitake, sang sutradara, membuka berlembar-lembar kertas berisi naskah, _daily call sheet_ , _storyboard_ , _camera report_ , dan aturan jadwal syuting pada hari ini.

"Scene selanjutnya scene 20, Ukitake-san." Jawab Rukia, "syuting di dalam kelas bersama Hitsugaya, Abarai, dan Hinamori. –ini _storyboard_ nya." Ukitake lalu membuka-buka _storyboard_ dan mengangguk pelan

"Ohh… adegan mereka bertiga ya—Baiklah kalau begitu. Pastikan semuanya sudah siap ya, Kuchiki-san"

"Baik," jawab Rukia mantab, "—Shino-san, HInamori make upnya sudah siap ya?"

"Sudah, Kuchiki-san!" kata Shino sambil membawa peralatan make up untuk scene berikutnya.

"Terima kasih, dan semangat ya Hinamori!" seru Rukia mengapalkan tangannya menandai tanda 'semangat' untuk Hinamori yang sedang duduk di kursi aktor. Hinamori ikut mengapalkan tangan dan mengangguk pelan. Rukia kemudian memanggil Kotsubaki, crew dari art/set dari film yang saat ini sedang berada di lokasi syuting selanjutnya melalui _walkie talkie._ "Kotsubaki, semua prop di dalam kelas sudah siap ya?"

"Semua sudah dipastikan siap dan lengkap, Kuchiki-san." Jawab Kotsubaki melalui walkie-talkie Rukia.

"Kerja bagus, Kotsubaki-san. Terima kasih ya."

"Waaaah…" seru Inoue yang sedang duduk di kursi aktor tak jauh dari tempat Rukia. "Rukia-chan bekerja sangat giat! Aku sampai kagum!"

"Semua bekerja dengan sangat giat, Inoue. Termasuk kau." respon Rukia. Diikuti wajah merona dari Inoue yang baru saja dipujinya. Yachiru merasa tak mau kalah, kemudian menarik-narik pergelangan tangan Rukia,

"Aku juga kan, Ruki-neechan?" katanya. Rukia berjongkok sehingga wajahnya selaras dengan wajah Yachiru dan Shibata.

"Tentu saja, kau dan Shibata sudah bekerja sangat baik. Terima kasih ya untuk hari ini." Kata Rukia sambil menepuk pundak Yachiru dan Shibata bersamaan. Yachiru dan Shibata tersenyum sumringah dengan semu merah kecil yang terpampang di pipi mereka.

"Sa—sama-sama, Ruki-neechan!" kata Shibata terbata-bata. Rukia pun mengangguk. Toshiro yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat dimana Rukia dan kedua anak itu berbicara hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan dari ketiganya.

"Ah… omong-omong scene kami kan sudah selesai yang untuk hari ini, apa kami harus menunggu sampai semua selesai? Tidak boleh pulang duluan?" tanya Yachiru.

" _Haha_ tidak bisa Yachiru… nanti kan masih ada briefing dan makan malam bersama di sini. Semoga saja scene berikutnya tidak menghabiskan waktu lama ya. Kita masih punya waktu kurang lebih 5 jam sebelum matahari terbenam." Jawab Rukia sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Aaah… pasti bosan sekali, apa tidak ada yang bisa dimainkan di sekolah ini?"

"Di samping sekolah ada kandang ayam, tadi Ruki-neesan sempat menunjukkannya padaku" kata Shibata pelan

" _Haaaa…?_ Kau menyuruhku bermain dengan ayam?"

"Ma—maksudku—"

Oh! aku ada papan skate di mobilku. Mau pinjam?" Rukia menawarkan skateboardnya pada kedua bocah tersebut.

"S—Skateboard? Benarkah?" seru Yachiru menggebu-gebu.

"Kami boleh pinjam?" tanya Shibata tak kalah bersemangat

"Ya tentu saja." Kata Rukia ramah, "Ayo temani aku ambil ke mobil."

"Nanti ajari aku bagaimana bermainnya ya, Ruki-neechan!" seru Shibata sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Rukia tiba-tiba. Sehingga Rukia sedikit kaget karena tangannya digandeng oleh anak kecil, salah satu ketakutan terbesarnya.

"Aku juga ya, Ruki-neechan!" seru Yachiru ikut menggandeng tangan Rukia yang sebelah kanan. Rukia hanya tersentak, tapi tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kedua anak yang sangat bersemangat itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat Toshiro yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka bertiga dari tempat duduk aktornya. Toshiro tersenyum lepas pada Rukia. Tak pernah ia melihat senyuman seperti itu Toshiro selama tiga hari ini ia mengenalnya. Senyumannya pun dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis oleh Rukia.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu begitu cepat. Langit musim dingin masih terlihat cerah. Toshiro yang duduk santai di bawah tenda tempat peristirahatan para crew dan ask—begitu memperhatikan Rukia yang sedang asik mengajari Shibata bermain skateboard di tengah-tengah lapangan, bersama dengan Yachiru yang duduk bersila di dekat mereka bersabar menunggu giliran. Shibata di situ terlihat senang sekali, tidak seperti kemarin. Toshiro-pun lagi lagi tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga ke tengah lapangan.

"Wah lagi-lagi mereka akan berkumpul!" seru Inoue sambil melihat punggung Toshiro yang menjauh dari tenda. "Akrab sekali ya mereka! Ditambah anak-anak itu, _hihi_ jadi seperti keluarga saja." Inoue terkikik kecil senang. Namun, Renji, Hinamori, dan Matsumoto lagi lagi tidak menjawab sepatah katapun, dan kali ini anggukan pun sama sekali tidak muncul di kepala mereka.

.

"Lepas saja, Nee-chan!" kata Shibata pada Rukia yang sedari tadi memegangi Yachiru agar tidak jatuh dari papan seluncur.

"Eh? Lepas? Jangan, permukaannya kan licin." Kata Rukia sambil menunjuk permukaan lapangan yang masih licin karena salju.

"Tidak apa, aku mau coba meluncur!" seru Shibata keasikan sendiri

"Jangan aneh-aneh deh kau, Shibata. Berdiri tegak saja belum bisa. Dasar." Cemooh Yachiru.

"Diam Yachiru! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" Yachiru kesal, "Ruki-neechan, dorong saja tidak apa!"

"Hm… Kalau begitu aku dorong sedikit ya." Rukia mendorong Shibata pelan, namun Shibata yang terlalu bersemangat malah nyaris terpeleset

"Eh!—"

"Awas!" seru Yachiru yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"A—!"

Shibata menarik ujung jaket parka hijau Rukia sekuat tenaga, tidak seirama dengan dorongannya sendiri, membuat Rukia pun nyaris jatuh terselungkup ke depan jikalau Toshiro tidak datang tepat waktu, dan menangkap tangan kiri Rukia dan badan Shibata bersamaan dari belakang.

" _Hhh…"_ Toshiro menghela nafas lega sekaligus kesal sambil masih menggenggam tangan Rukia dan badan Shibata, matanya tertuju pada mata Rukia yang tak lepas memandangnya tegang karena kaget.

"Te—terima kasih, nii-san rambut putih…" kata Shibata putus putus.

"…Hati-hati dong." Kata Toshiro pelan.

"Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa Shibata?" tanya Yachiru

"Tidak apa-apa kok, untung saja nii-san rambut putih cepat menangkapku _, hehe_."

"Iya untung saja aku datang lebih cepat, coba kalau tidak. Makanya kalian jangan aneh-aneh, merepotkan sekali"

"Semua gara-gara kau, Shibata!" kata Yachiru langsung menyalahkan kawannya itu

"Sudah, sudah, jangan malah bertengkar. Sebaiknya kau segera minta maaf pada Kuchiki." Kata Toshiro menunjuk Rukia yang terlihat berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Toshiro yang begitu erat.

"Hi—Hitsugaya," tangan Toshiro belum juga dilepaskannya, sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak sadar jika ia nyaris 'menghancurkan' tulang-tulang di telapak tangan Rukia, "… Tanganmu."

"Eh?"

Raut histeris Toshiro terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Rupanya benar, ia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Langsung saja ia lepaskan tangan Rukia dari genggamannya, jangan tanya lagi bagaimana warna wajahnya sekarang, tomat busuk pun tidak bisa dibandingkan.

Sekarang pertanyaannya, mengapa tidak ia segera lepaskan? Apakah sebegitunya ia tidak ingin Rukia terluka karena jatuh sehingga ia memegang erat tangannya sampai seperti itu?

"Ma—maafkan aku Ruki-neechan, gara-gara aku kau nyaris jatuh. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati…" Kata Shibata dengan nafas masih tersendat karena merasa sangat bersalah.

Rukia menggeleng kepalanya pelan sambil masih memijit jari jemarinya karena genggaman keras Toshiro barusan, "Tidak apa Shibata. Tadi juga salahku kok."

"Huuuuuuh…." Yachiru langsung berkacang pinggang, menghebuskan nafas dari hidung, "Tadi itu Nii-san rambut putih dan Ruki-nee san seperti adegan drama saja."

"HAH? Adegan drama apa sih? Anak kecil diam saja!" kata Toshiro kesal, mukanya makin memanas.

" _Haha_ … Kau tidak suka drama ya, Yachiru?" tanya Rukia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak pernah suka, aku bisa bermain di film ini saja karena _agency_ ku yang menyuruh." Jawab Yachiru. " _Yah…_ Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur dengan semua ini, tapi kalau saja aku ada kesempatan untuk bermain di film horror, aku akan lebih bahagia." Kata Yachiru. Toshiro memandang si anak kecil perempuan yang terlihat lemas itu dengan seksama, berusaha mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Ia lalu menghela nafas, berjongkok, dan berkata,

"Kalau begitu buat saja film indie horror sendiri dan bermain di dalamnya." Kata Toshiro gemblang, tanpa sadar mencetuskan ide cermerlang kepada bocah yang masih hijau itu.

"Eh? Memang bisa?"seru Yachiru.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan peralatannya?" tanya Shibata pelan.

"Itu gampang, bisa sewa. Buat saja film _low budget_ dengan kamera dan peralatan seadanya, karena kau tahu? yang terpenting dari penciptaan sebuah film adalah alur ceritanya. Selama itu bagus maka semua beres. Aku dulu saja waktu membuat film indie—" Ia berhenti. Toshiro memotong perkataannya sendiri, menghela nafas lagi, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "—Maksudku, ah tidak, lupakan. _Hhh_ … ya sudah, begini, kalau kau punya kesempatan membuat film sendiri kau ingin membuat film horror yang seperti apa, Yachiru?"

"A Nightmare on Elm Street!" seruYachiru

"A—apa itu?" tanya Shibata yang mendengar judul film itu saja sudah ketakutan sendiri.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Shibata." Kata Rukia berusaha menenangkan Shibata.

"Yang lain?" tanya Toshiro lagi, "Bayangkan film yang lebih mudah, cepat, dan yang kira-kira bisa kau buat seorang diri atau bersama teman-temanmu."

"Teman teman?... Um..." Yachiru berpikir keras, "…The Goonies?"

" _Hahaha… That's not even a horror movie, but I get what you meant. Nice movie though."_ Puji Toshiro tertawa karena senang sosok si kecil mengerti film _jadul_ itu.

"Apa ya yang bertema pertemanan…?" Kata Shibata "Karena tidak ada yang lebih seru bermain dengan teman-teman sendiri, bukan?" Yachiru merespon kawannya itu dengan anggukan mantab tanda setuju.

"Yang seperti The Goonies ya… um… mungkin ini saja… itu lho, film favorit para millennial!" cetus Rukia, disertai pandangan bingung dari ketiganya, "… Stranger Things?"

"Oh!" sontak Toshiro.

"Ah iya! Horror dan bertema pertemanan seperti The Goonies, tentu saja! Stranger Things!" seru Yachiru bersemangat

"Benar!" Shibata pun ikut berseru, "Shibata suka Stranger Things karena tidak terlalu seram!"

"Ide yang bagus Kuchiki. Nah, kalau begitu sekarang tinggal kalian rombak secara penokohan, cerita, setting, dan lain sebagainya. Ambil itu sebagai inspirasi terbesarmu, tapi jangan sampai mencontoh mentah-mentah. Pernah dengar istilah _steal like an artist_ kan?" Kata Toshiro. Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk, begitu pula Yachiru dan Shibata.

"Wah seru sekali! Kapan ya kira-kira kita berencana mulai syuting?" tanya Shibata menggebu-gebu

"Setelah syuting SOUL selesai saja! Dengan begitu kita masih punya waktu untuk bersiap-siap sambil mencari ide! _Weeeee_ , Yachiru sangat bersemangat!" jawab Yachiru berapi-api

"Ruki-neechan juga mau ikut membantu kan?" tanya Shibata sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia. Rukia yang memperhatikan tangannya yang bertumpu dengan tangan Shibata tidak bisa berkata tidak. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua anak kecil yang begitu bersemangat ini. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya tegas diikuti dengan senyuman mantab.

"Nii-san rambut putih juga kan?" tanya Yachiru.

"…Eh?"

Toshiro, berbeda dengan Rukia, tidak langsung mengangguk mantap. Ia hanya menunduk seperti mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk ia lontarkan kepada mereka bertiga. Toshiro tahu, ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memilih untuk tidak akan ingin lagi terlibat dalam dunia film, musik, dan lain sebagainya ini karena urusan pribadinya.

"Mau kan?" tanya Shibata lagi, ia masih bersemangat. Toshiro sepertinya tidak tega melihat wajah keduanya, terlebih ia tidak berani melihat raut muka Rukia yang tak lagi tersenyum karenanya. Tak lama, aa kemudian mendengar suara hela nafas Rukia yang cukup berat, dan Rukia berkata,

"Aku…"

"Nii-san rambut putih kan harus bersekolah jauh setelah syuting SOUL ini selesai, jadi mungkin ia tidak bisa membantu." Kata Rukia membantu memberi Toshiro jawaban yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia bantu sama sekali.

" _Haah…?_ Bukannya libur musim dingin ada 3 bulan? Syuting SOUL kan hanya akan menghabiskan waktu sampai dua minggu kedepan saja. Masih ada waktu untuk nii-san rambut putih membantu kita membuat film ini kan?" tanya Yachiru, dan posisi Toshiro makin terpojokkan. Ia hanya menunduk tak menjawab, alih-alih menjawab, ia hendak berkata,

"Um… bukannya bagaimana, tapi aku—"

"Scene 8 sudah akan segera dimulai, Kuchiki-san!" seru Ukitake dari arah tenda yang terletak di samping lapangan itu, "Ayo semua berkumpul!"

Ya, setidaknya Toshiro terselamatkan.

Ia berdiri dari tumpuannya, hendak memberikan alasan yang tepat pada Rukia atas tingkahnya barusan. Tapi raut wajah Rukia sudah tidak sama lagi.

"Hey, Kuchiki—" panggil Toshiro. Tapi Rukia menghiraukannya. Ia berjalan melewati Toshiro begitu saja dan kembali ke kerumunan para crew dan cast. Toshiro terkejut. Tentunya. Tapi ia hanya bisa diam mengikutinya dari belakang masih dengan perasaan bingung dan bersalah.

.

.

"Iya, kulihat-lihat ia akhir-akhir ini banyak melamun. _"_ Kata Renji _(Reiji_ ) pada Hinamori ( _Himawari),_ teman sekelas Toshiro ( _Tokichi_ ) yang diam-diam menaruh hati padanya. Ia bertanya pada Renji, kakak kelasnya, sekaligus sahabat Toshiro akan keadaan pria yang ia sukai itu.

"Aku merasa khawatir… jangan-jangan ia sakit."

"Sejak kapan kau merasa tingkahnya aneh?"

"Sejak kita datang ke acaranya di _gig venue_ itu, Reiji-san…" kata Hinamori pelan, menaruh wajah yang berusaha terlihat tegar di wajahnya, "Ia lebih sering melamun, namun terkadang… wajahnya bersemu merah, entah mengapa, tapi ia terlihat lebih bahagia dari biasanya."

"Himawari…"

"Apakah ada seseorang yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti itu, Reiji-san?"

"… " Renji berpikir keras, berusaha menerka isi pikiran salah satu sahabatnya ini, walau sebenarnya ada secercah jawaban yang muncul dalam benaknya. Hanya saja,ia tak mampu memberi tahukannya pada HInamori. "…Coba kau tanyakan sendiri saja Himawari, bagaimanapun juga, kau dan Tokichi berteman kan."

"Kau benar…" Hiamori kemudian memantabkan langkahnya untuk bertanya pada Toshiro yang sedari tadi duduk melamun memandang jendela di bangku pojok kelas . Ia berdiri di samping bangku tersebut dan menepuk pundak Toshiro pelan,

"Tokichi-kun?" panggilnya . Toshiro masih memandang langit-langit sore "—To—Tokichi-kun?". Hinamori memanggilnya lagi. Tapi ia masih tidak menggubris. Renji, Ukitake, semua crew dan cast mulai sadar bahwa Toshiro sepertinya benar-benar melamun. Sampai akhirnya,

"… TOSHIRO-kun!" bisik Hinamori sedikit lebih keras.

.

"Hng?"

" _Line-_ mu?"

"O—Oh? Maafkan aku." Kata Toshiro kelabakan sendiri

"CUT!" seru Ukitake, "Ada apa, Hitsugaya-kun? Apa kau kelelahan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya… " Toshiro melihat arah mata Rukia yang juga menatapnya. Mereka bertatapan mata tanpa saling mengucapkan kata. Tatapan mata Rukia kosong. Namun tidak dengan Toshiro. Toshiro merasa tidak enak, ia langsung berkedip, dan sedikit membuang muka, "… aku—"

" _Aaaa! Hehehe!_ " terdengar suara cekikikan dari arah _hallway_ di luar kelas, Toshiro melihat kedua bocah, Yachiru dan Shibata sedang asik duduk dan meluncur di skateboard pinjaman Rukia. Dan terlihat juga Yachiru membawa sebuah buku di tangannya. Mereka lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Rukia yang berada di dalam kelas sedang sibuk menjadi asisten sutradara.

"Ruki-neechan, ternyata Ruki-neechan memang benar! Kami menemukan banyak buku yang bagus di perpustakaan sekolah ini!" kata Yachiru.

"Bisa untuk inspirasi kita nanti!" seru Shibata

Rukia tersenyum, mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, serta seraya menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir agar mereka tidak berbicara terlalu keras karena syuting masih berlangsung.

"Oke, setelah scene ini selesai aku akan menyusul ke perpustakaan ya! " seru Rukia yang tidak bisa tidak ikut tersenyum melihat kegembiraan kedua anak itu. Mereka pun mengangguk dan kembali meluncur ke perpustakaan sekolah.

Toshiro?

Toshiro masih melihat punggung Rukia dengan seksama. Bahkan tidak jadi menjawab pertanyaan Ukitake barusan. Hinamori, Renji, dan Matsumoto sudah tidak lagi heran dengan tingkah Toshiro, setidaknya tidak seheran Ukitake. Mereka sadar Toshiro dari tadi memperhatikan Rukia, dan mungkin Rukia juga menjadi alasannya benar-benar melamun hingga lupa dialog.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki-san?" bisik Ukitake pada Rukia yang baru berjalan masuk dari abang pintu, "Seru sekali kalian tadi, sedang merencanakan apa, _hehe_?"

"Ah _haha_ tidak, hanya proyek kecil bersama Yachiru dan Shibata." Jawab Rukia dengan senyum tipis, "Mari dilanjutkan."

"Ya? Sudah siap, Hitsugaya-kun? Apa kau butuh scriptnya?" tanya Ukitake lagi.

"Oh?—Maaf. Tidak, tidak perlu." Jawab Toshiro. "… Maaf, Hinamori."

"Ah, tidak… tidak apa, " jawab Hinamori pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu lansung masuk adegan Himawari yang memanggil Tokichi ya." Kata Ukitake

"Scene 8, Part 2, Take 2…"

", … ACTION!" seru Ukitake

.

.

"Tokichi-kun," panggil Hinamori pelan.

"Hng?" masih dengna tangan yang bertumpu dengan dagunya, walaupun ini bagian dari akting, sepertinya Toshiro benar-benar malas dengan keadaannya sekarang. ia hanya melihat Hinamori yang berdiri di sampingnya itu sepintas saja. Merasa tidak ingin mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu…" lanjut Hinamori, ia memilir jarinya tanda takut dengan apa yang akan ia tanyakan. "Kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih segar dan bahagia, apa ada alasan di balik itu semua?"

"Tidak ada."

"… Begitu ya…" Hinamori bergumam, " Benarkah?"

" _Hhhh…_ Benar..."

"Karena aku merasa akhir-akhir ini kau berbeda, Tokichi-kun…"

"Berbeda seperti apa?"

"Apa ada orang lain yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Hinamori lirih.

"Aku bilang tidak ada…" Toshiro kembali memelengkan kepalanya dan melihat pemandangan dari jendela.

"Oh…" Hinamori hanya bisa menunduk. Matanya sayu.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau—

"Aku tunggu,"

Toshiro terdiam. Menoleh, melihat raut tegar Hinamori.

"Aku tunggu sampai kau menceritakan semuanya padaku ya, Tokichi-kun…"

"…" dan Toshiro hanya diam terpaku.

.

"CUT!" seru Ukitake, "Bagus, Hinamori! Emosinya cukup terasa! Bersiaplah untuk adegan selanjutnya yang lebih menantang ya besok" pujinya.

"Baik!" kata Hinamori, wajah tegarnya langsung berubah menjadi seperti biasa.

" _Kyaaa_ bagus sekali Momo-chan!" Matsumoto langsung datang memeluk Hinamori

"Hehehe, tidak kok Matsumoto-san, biasa aja…" kata Hinamori sambil menerima pelukan Matsumoto yang erat, "Kalau begitu, mohon kerjasamanya besok ya, … Toshiro-kun." Ucapnya. Toshiro hanya diam melihat HInamori, dan tidak merespon apa-apa kata Ukikate barusan. Sepertinya ia memang sedikit terbawa dengan raut dan ucapan muka Hinamori barusan.

"Kerja bagus, Hinamori." Bisik Rukia memuji. Hinamori pun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, apa kira-kira perlu ambil take lagi, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Ukitake memastikan

"Saya rasa tidak perlu, sudah cukup. Bagaimana menurut anda?" Jawab Rukia.

"Menurutku juga sudah. Baiklah _, that's a wrap for today_! Tepuk tangan untuk kalian semua yang sudah berjuang semaksimal mungkin!" seru Ukitake diikuti tepuk tangan semua crew dan cast yang berada di sanaa.  
"Selamat beristirahat di tenda, ada cemilan dan minuman panas. Lalu nanti kita akan briefing setelah makan malam bersama selesai ya!" lanjutnya.

Semua crew dan cast bebenah, mengangkat lampu, mengangkat prop, membersihkan lokasi, dan lain sebagainya. Toshiro langsung melihat Rukia yang tengah diajak bicara Ukitake dan Matsumoto. Ia hanya bergumam saja, ingin mendatanginya tapi kakinya terasa berat. Lalu, tak lama setelah Ukitake dan Matsumoto keluar kelas, Rukia menaruh berkas-berkas, _headphone, walkie talkie,_ dan peralatan lainnya ke dalam tas, dan langsung ikut berjalan keluar kelas juga.

"Kuchi—" panggilnya, tapi sepertinya Rukia tidak mendengarnya. Ia langsung saja berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas. Toshiro pun akhirnya diam-diam mengikutinya, ia berjalan pelan dan mendapati Rukia yang masuk ke ruang perpustakaan sekolah. Di dalam sana sudah ada Yachiru dan Shibata yang menunggu.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Yachiru kalau jangan membawa buku keluar dari perpustakaan!" Kata Shibata.

"Iya iya aku tahu, aku tadi kan cuma ingin menunjukkannya pada Rukia nee-san. Berisik sekali sih kau ini."

"Hey, tidak apa kok, asal langsung dikembalikan ke tempatnya ya." Kata Rukia pada kedua anak kecil itu untuk agar berhenti bertengkar, "Nah, baiklah, jadi ini buku tentang apa?"

"Ini! Buku tentang hantu hantu jepang!" Yachiru menunjukkan buku yang dimaksud tepat di depan mukanya.

"Oh aku juga pernah baca buku itu!" kata Rukia.

"Memang ada sekolah yang menyediakan buku seperti ini ya? Aku baru tahu."

"Tentu saja ada, ini kan termasuk bagian dari budaya." Kata Rukiia sambil membolak balikkan buku tersebut, "Ah sudah lama sekali rasanya…"

"Rukia nee-chan pernah datang ke perpustakaan ini ya?" tanya Shibata

" _Hahah_ a, iya, dulu temanku sering mengajakku kemari." Jawab Rukia dengan senyum sumringah

"Teman?" tanya Shibata dan Yachiru bersamaan.

"Iya kami bertemu saat ia sudah mahasiswa, tapi ia sering mengajakku kemari karena ia suka sekali dengan pemandangan kota Karakura jika dilihat dari gedung sekolah ini.… Nah sudah, sudah—" Rukia memotong pembicaraannya sendiri, "Kemudian, apa yang terlintas di pikiran kalian setelah membaca ini?

"Jadi kami berpikir untuk membuat cerita tentang 4 orang sahabat yang mencari kebenaran tentang keberadaan hantu jepang!" jelas Yachiru sambil membeberkan kertas yang berisikan _mind-map_ dan coret-coretannya

" _Nice…"_ puji Rukia, "Lalu?"

"Mereka berempat adalah detektif cilik yang akan memberantas hantu!" seru Shibata, "Sampai akhirnya—"

"Tidak-tidak, kurasa mereka tidak akan memberantas hantu. Mereka justru akan berteman dengan para hantu itu." Tabrak Yachiru

"Berteman? Tapi mereka kan detektif!"

"Oke… seperti 5 sekawan atau trio detektif?" tanya Rukia

"Ya kurang lebih begitu! Sangat 80an bukan?" kata kedua anak-anak itu bersamaan. Rukia mengangguk mantap, dan mereka makin asik untuk mencetuskan ide masing-masing. "Lalu nanti akan ada hantu kembar juga, persis seperti yang ada di The Shining!"

"Hah? Harus mencari anak kembar dong nanti?" tanya Shibata.

"Ah, benar juga ya…"

"Coba dipikir bersama lagi, _hahaha_." Kata Rukia sambil ikut mencoret-coret di kertas Shibata dan Yachiru.

Di luar, Toshiro hanya mengintip dari balik pintu perpustakaan sekolah. Ia ingin masuk dan bergabung bersama dengan ketiganya,

tapi di satu sisi ia ingat dengan sumpahnya.

Makin lama ia mulai merasa bodoh. Bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa ia mengeluarkan sumpah itu? Namun ia tahu ia harus mempertahankan idenya demi kepentinganya sendiri. Dan setelah bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri cukup lama, Ia memtuskan untuk tetap bersikeras pada pemikirannya. Bahwa ya, Toshiro sama sekali tidak ingin berkecimung di dunia itu lagi. Ia pernah dikecewakan, dan dari pada ia merasakan kekecewaan yang sama, sebaikanya ia tidak masuk lagi ke dalam sana. Sekecil atau sesederhana apapun itu.

.

.

"Makan malamnya sudah datang!" seru Shino seraya membagi-bagikan bento pada para crew dan cast yang tengah berisitrahat di tenda samping lapangan sekolah ini setelah menyelesaikan syuting hari pertama. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, matahari terlihat sudah terbenam dari ujung bukit. Walaupun sudah menunjukkan waktu makan malam. Toshiro rasanya malas sekali untuk mengambil bento. Ia sama sekali tidak berselera. Ia mengeluarkan headset kesayangannya yang ia ambil dari Renji kemarin di dalam tas, dan langsung mengalungkannya pada leher.

"Ada apa, Hitsugaya-kun? Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Ukitake pada Toshiro yang memutuskan untuk duduk saja di kursinya itu dan memutar-mutar ponselnya, seperti mencari lagu apa yang harus ia dengarkan agar ia tidak merasa kebingungan sendiri seperti ini.

"Tidak, nanti saja. Terima kasih." Jawabnya lesu.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Renji, diikuti dengan pandangan khawatir dari Hinamori yang tidak berdiri jauh di belakang Renji.

"…" Toshiro melihat kedua rekannnya itu dengan pandangan 'aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir padaku', tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara yang tak asing dari ujung tenda,

"Wah, Yachiru sudah lapar sekali!" seru Yachiru.

"Hari ini melelahkan tapi menyenangkan ya, Yachiru!" Shibata berlari-lari kecil, sudah siap untuk mengambil bento dari meja.

Jantung Toshiro tiba-tiba berderap tanpa ia tahu mengapa. Ia cepat menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Berharap seseorang yang ingin ia ajak bicara tadi berada di dekat mereka. Namun seseorang itu tidak berada di samping Yachiru maupun Shibata. Ia menoleh lagi ke arah lain. Seperti mencari. Namun batang hidungnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Kemana perginya dia?

"Yachiru, Shibata," Panggil Toshiro, ia bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati anak-anak yang sudah siap untuk menyantap makan malamnya itu. Ia merasa lebih baik langsung bertanya dari pada ia harus menutupi rasa penasarannya. "…Mana Kuchiki?" tanyanya, masih berusaha menampilkan raut 'tidak perduli' pada mukanya.

"Ohh…" Shibata yang sudah siap memasukkan tamagonya ke mulut, "Ruki-neesan—"

"Kau penasaran ya?" goda Yachiru.

"Hah?" Toshiro langsung salah tingkah, "Ti—Tidak!"

"Makanya jangan berantem dong." Kata Yachiru sambil mengunyah makanannya lahap. "Jadinya begini kan, saling _diem-dieman_."

"Si—Siapa yang berantem sih? Anak kecil diam!"

" _Hihihi_ ," Shibata hanya terkikik, namun jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke atas. "Ruki-neesan sedang duduk-duduk di atap sekolah. Katanya ingin mencari udara segar."

Toshiro pun mengikuti arah jari Shibata, melihat atap sekolah yang terang disinari cahaya matahari terbenam di hadapannya. Ia melipat bibirnya pelan, seperti berpikir.

"Sudahlah, bilang saja kalau kau penasaran dan ingin bertemu Ruki-neesan." Lanjut Yachiru dengan nada malas, "Dasar nii-san rambut putih kebanyakan gengsi."

"Si—Siapa yang gengsi!? Dan lagipula namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro! Panggil aku Hitsugaya!"

"Kau pikir aku akan mendengarkan nii-san rambut putih?"

"Oh jadi kau tidak mau makan karena menunggu Kuchiki-san?" Ukitake tiba-tiba langsung saja bergabung ke dalam percakapan.

"HAH!?" pipi Toshiro langsung memanas, "TIDAK!"

"Kalau begitu aku titip berikan bento ini pada Kuchik-san ya," Ukitake menyerahkan bento Rukia ke tangan Toshiro, "Kan kasihan kalau tidak makan. Jangan lupa juga bilang padanya setelah makan malam ada _briefing_ untuk syuting terakhir di sekolah besok."

Tapi Toshiro hanya cengo, masih bingung dengan suruhan Ukitake barusan.

"Hm? Tidak mau?" tanya Ukitake, "Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengan—"

"—Aku yang mengantar." Kata Toshiro cepat. Ia mengambil bento dari tangan Ukitake, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, lalu pergi begitu saja dengan pipi memerah.

Shibata lagi-lagi mengikik melihat kepergian Toshiro menuju gedung sekolah. Yachiru dan Ukitake menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja,

"Huh, dasar." Kata Yachiru kesal

" _Hohoho,"_ Ukitake pun tertawa kecil, "Anak muda jaman sekarang menggemaskan ya kalau malu-malu begitu, Matsumoto-san."

Matsumoto mengangguk pelan.

Begitupula dengan Renji dan Hinamori.

.

.

.

Langkah Toshiro terhenti saat ia mendapati bahwa Rukia sedang terduduk di atas atap sekolah. Tak beralaskan apapun, ia duduk memeluk kakinya. Erat. Karena udara begitu dingin di sini, walau masih ada panas cahaya matahari terbenam di hadapannya. Indah. Tentu saja. Ia benar jika ia bilang pemandangan kota Karakura jika dilihat dari sekolah ini teramatcantik. Suara sayup-sayup angin dilengkapi pula dengan suara lagu yang keluar dari ponsel Rukia bersenada. Rukia mendengarkan lagu _What Once was, oleh Her's_

 _I guess I knew this would happen to you_

 _Inside I did, but I refused to know the truth_

 _I'm heading back inside to sit it on with you_

 _I think I know what's wrong._

Toshiro masih terpaku. Apakah ini semacam balasan dari lagu yang ia dengarkan kemarin? Mereka memiliki makna yang hampir sama. Apa semesta sengaja mengatur ini semua?

"Kuchiki..." Panggil Toshiro. Rukia tidak menoleh. Matanya terus teruju pada pemandangan sukma yang tenggelam. "… Hey, tadi aku—"

Rukia masih tidak menoleh atau memperhatikan Toshiro yang berdiri di belakangnya itu.

Toshiro hanya menghela nafas. Ia berjalan mendekati Rukia, dan memutuskan untuk berdiri di sampingnya. "Hey…Kuchiki…" panggilnya lagi. Dan kali ini Rukia melihatnya. Tatapan wajahnya kosong, sama seperti saat mereka kali berpandangan di dalam kelas tadi. Dan, "… Maafkan aku." Kata Toshiro pelan.

Mata Rukia melebar.

"Tapi kau mengerti mengapa aku begitu kan—? Aku—"

"Kau… mendengarkan lagu?" tanya Rukia. Jarinya menunjuk pada headset yang terkalungkan di leher Toshiro.

"Hah?" Toshiro lupa. Tentu saja ia tidak sadar. Cepat-cepat ia lepas headsetnya dari leher. Apa ia benar-benar memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu setelah semua kejadian tadi? Sesuntuk itukah pikirannya hingga ia mampu mendengarkan lagu lagi?

" _Yappari_." Kata Rukia pelan, terlihat sunggingan kecil dari ujung bibirnya.

"A—aku tidak sadar kalau—"

"Bahagia ya, Hitsugaya?"

"… Eh?"

"Mendengarkan lagu." Rukia tersenyum.

"…"

Rukia meregangkan tangannya di atas kepala. "…Musik itu ajaib ya. Seperti sulap. Kau bisa seketika bahagia setelah kau mendengarkan lagu yang kau suka. Seakan kau sudah tidak butuh orang lain lagi untuk mengatur kebahagianmu sendiri."

Toshiro terdiam.

"Ajaib bukan?" tanya Rukia

Toshiro tidak menjawab.

"Kau bawa apa?" Rukia kali ini menunjuk tangan Toshiro yang sedari tadi tidak lepas memegang sebungkus kotak bento di tangannya.

"Oh… ini… bento." Jawab Toshiro pelan.

"Isinya?"

"Katsu, tamago, sayur sayuran, dan dango untuk pencuci mulut."

"Hahhh? Enak sekali!" seru Rukia, nyaris mengagetkan Toshiro. "Semua makanan favoritku! Baiklah, kalau begitu sebentar lagi aku turun untuk mengambilnya di tenda."

"Tidak usah." Kata Toshiro cepat.

Rukia cengo.

"Ini aku bawakan. … buatmu." Toshiro menyerahkan kotak bento di tangannya pada Rukia.

"…"

"…"

Keduanya saling diam. Garis kecil pada pipi Toshiro cukup terlihat. Walau entah Rukia memperhatikannya atau tidak.

"Terima kasih." Kata Rukia disertai senyuman tulus. Toshiro pun mengangguk tegang. Ia lalu duduk di samping Rukia yang sudah asik membuka kotak bentonya dan memperhatikan satu-satu makanan apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak."

"Oh…" gumam Rukia, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak lapar" walau sebenarnya keinginan Toshiro untuk makan sudah kembali setelah tahu Rukia masih mau mengajaknya bicara. "Tak apa, aku biasa tidak ma—"

Rukia memotong perkataan Toshiro dengan memberi sesumpit tamago tepat di depan mulutnya. Seperti hendak menyuapinya makan. Pipi Toshiro lagi-lagi memerah, Rukia memang mampu membuat seorang _tsudere_ seperti Toshiro kelabakan.

"Eh? Ap—"

"Mau tidak?"

"…" Toshiro bertampang malas, walau sebenarnya ia deg-degan juga. Ia membuka mulutnya kecil dan—

"Pegang sendiri sumpitnya." Kata Rukia pendek

"… Oh." sedikit ge er rupanya ia memegang sumpit Rukia, dan memakannya, lalu kembali menyerahkannya pada Rukia.

"Aku suka sekali tamago." Kata Rukia. Ia mengambil sumpit dari tangan Toshiro dan langsung ingin segera menyantap tamagonya, "Kalau kau? Apa makanan favoritmu?"

"Amanatto." Jawab Toshiro singkat.

Rukia yang hendak memasukkan makanan ke memulutnya terhenti setelah mendengar jawaban Toshiro.

"… Kenapa?" tanya Toshiro heran

"… Tidak." Jawab Rukia pelan. "Kurasa tidak banyak orang yang suka amanatto."

"Iya aku sering mendengarnya dari orang-orang. Aku sendiri heran, perasaan rasanya enak enak saja."

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Semangka."

"PUUUUH—" Rukia nyaris saja menyemprotkan seluruh makanan dari mulutnya. " _Hahahaa_!"

"A—Apa? Memangnya itu aneh?"

"Tidak, hanya rasanya lucu saja. Itu kan makanan musim panas. Aku kira kau akan menjawab kakigori atau apa—karena aku suka sekali makan kakigori walaupun di musim dingin."

"Oh kalau kakigori aku juga suka, tapi kalau terlalu banyak jadinya malah sakit perut. Jadi ya aku ganti saja dengan semangka. Aku bisa menghabiskan banyak sekali semangka hanya dalam satu jam lho." Kata Toshiro, terdengar polos, walau ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud.

" _Hahahahahahaha_ " Rukia tertawa lantang. Senang dan heran dengan jawaban gamblang Toshiro yang tidak disangka-sangka barusan. "Kau lucu sekali."

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Kapan-kapan mau makan semangka bersama tidak? Aku jadi ingin tahu sebanyak apa semangka yang kau makan dalam satu jam itu."

Pipi Toshiro memanas, Sedikit menganggap ajakan Rukia barusan seperti ajakan kencan walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu menahu arti sesungguhnya.

"Musim panas tahun ini ya, bagaimana?"

"Tahun ini? Hahaha…" Toshiro tertawa kecil, berusaha melepas ketegangan pada hatinya sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa janji sih, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa aku akan kembali ke Karakura musim panas nanti. Jangankan itu, membantu Yachiru dan Shibata membuat film di libur musim dingin setelah syuting ini nanti saja aku tidak bisa—"

"…" Rukia diam. Menguyah makanannya pelan, tertunduk dan memandang bentonya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Toshiro sadar ia salah menjawab, langsung saja ia meminta maaf.

"Um… Maaf. Maksudku—"

Rukia masih diam. Pandangannya kembali kosong. Sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum Toshiro mengajaknya bicara. Hati Toshiro rasanya sakit, ia tahu ia salah menjawab. walaupun sebenarnya… jawaban Toshiro barusan memang adalah jawaban yang ingin ia jawab. Namun ia menyesal, karena seharusnya, setidaknya ia bisa lebih berusaha menjawab dengan lebih lembut atau _berlayer._

"Kuchiki… kau tahu kan, kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan ini semua lagi? Ini yang terakhi—"

" _What stopped you… for being so creative, Hitsugaya_?" Rukia menoleh, melihat mata Toshiro tanpa berkedip. Pandagannya tajam, namun sayu. Dan Toshiro berhasil dibuat diam olehnya. "… Aku tahu kau dulu suka membuat film _independent,_ Matsumoto pernah bercerita padaku. Itu juga alasan mengapa kau tadi bisa mencentuskan ide tersebut pada Yachiru dan Shibata. Kemudian selain berfilm, kau dulu juga pernah bermusik bersama Abarai. Aku yakin, dulu mendengarkan musik saja bahkan tidak menjadi hambatan bagimu … sungguh, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, Hitsugaya… " lanjutnya "… Apa yang bisa membuatmu berhenti melakukan semua hal yang pernah membuatmu bahagia?"

 _Baby, I've been there before_

 _I was at the point where all I really wanted was someone_

 _And now I'm still hanging on_

Toshiro tak berkedip. Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan mungkin matanya akan segera berair. Ia tidak berhenti memandang mata tegas Rukia. Hatinya kembali sakit. Ia tidak suka pandangan itu. Ia tak tega. Mengingat kemarin malam Rukia juga telah terbuka padanya, menceritakan tentang kakak tiri dan keputusan hidupnya, membuat ia merasa harus menceritakan semua alasan mengapa ia sebersikeras itu tidak ingin lagi melakukan hal-hal kreatif yang seperti Rukia katakan barusan. Rukia tentu ingin tahu sekali, dan Toshiro pun ingin Rukia tahu alasan sebenarnya karena ia tidak ingin menutupi dirinya dari Rukia. Ia lalu menghela nafas berat. Memandang matahari yang sudah nyaris membenamkan sore, dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menjawab,

"Melakukan itu semua membuatku kehilangan segalanya," jawabnya, "seperti seorang kekasih."

Rukia berkedip. Kaget Toshiro mau menjawab pertanyaannya yang sudah berulang kali ia tanyakan itu, dan juga sekaligus terkejut dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

" _Hmph_ , terdengar sepele ya sepertinya." Jawab Toshiro lagi, "Sama sepertiku, semua berawal saat aku bertemu dengan salah seorang pria. Pria ini juga seorang aktor. Tiga tahun lalu kami dipertemukan di sebuah _agency_ karena kami akan sama-sama bermain di sebuah iklan. Dasarnya dia orang yang baik, sangat bersemangat, dan mungkin sedikit blak-blakan. Kami cukup sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan sesudah syuting iklan itu selesai. Kemudian setelah lama tak bertemu, kami dipertemukan lagi di suatu tempat, kali ini ia bercerita jika ia memiliki kekasih

Sampai suatu ketika, karirnya mendadak jatuh. Ia tidak banyak mau menerima tawaran film, iklan, dan lain sebagainya. Padahal ia cukup berada di puncak karirnya. Tak lama kemudian, kudengar alasan ia melakukan itu adalah karena ia baru saja putus dari pacarnya."

"… eh?" kata Rukia.

"Iya, sejak itu ia seperti tidak punya semangat hidup. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Dan sayangnya, dari awal sebenarnya ia memang tidak pernah terbuka denganku. Sehingga pada waktu ia jatuh, aku tidak bisa banyak membantu. Kami hanya mengobrol sesuatu hal yang _casual._ Ia tidak pernah cerita seperti bagaimana ia dan kekasihnya bisa putus. Seperti mengapa hal itu bisa sangat mempengaruhi karirnya. Ia tidak pernah cerita. Aku tentu tak akan bisa aku bisa sangat merasakan kesedihannya. Sepertinya, kekasihnya itu memang orang yang sangat penting di dalam hidupnya. …sebagaimana orang. Lalu, di saat bersamaan, aku juga sebenarnya punya seorang pacar, yang juga sama pentingnya dalam hidupku."

Rukia masih memperhatikan mata Toshiro yang makin sayu.

"Kau tahu aku bertemu kekasihku di mana?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Di club _performance art_ -mu, Kuchiki." Jawab Toshiro. "Aku bertemu dengan pacarku di clubmu. Dan kau tahu lagi apa? Aku mendengar tentang adanya club teatermu itu dari temanku ini. Ia bilang club yang dimiliki Matsumoto itu adalah club akting terbaik di Karakura."

Rukia kembali diam.

"Aku rasa di satu sisi aku harus berterima kasih padanya, karena tanpanya aku tidak akan bertemu dengan kekasihku. Namun di satu sisi lainnya lagi… pada akhirnya kekasihku meninggalkanku karenanya."

Mata Rukia membesar, terkejut sekali, "… Apa?"

"Yah… bukan sepenuhnya karena temanku ini… Ini juga menjadi salahku. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku terlalu mementingkan karir dan hobiku, sehingga aku melupakan apa yang seharusnya menjadi prioritasku. Setelah aku bermain di _club performance_ art-mu dan banyak dikenal oleh banyak agency, aku menjadi sibuk bermain teater. Tawaran film, iklan dan lain sebagainya berdatangan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Aku juga bisa bertemu Renji di salah satu proyek, dan kami memutuskan untuk membuat band dan bermusik bersama. Kemudian, hobiku yang suka "mengutak-atik" film juga tersampaikan karena sudah ada biaya yang terkumpul dari pekerjaan-pekerjaanku itu. Karirku melonjak lumayan gemilang. Sampai aku bahkan melupakan temanku begitu saja. Seakan tak ingat bahwa ialah salah satu orang yang membantuku bisa seperti itu. Lalu kekasihku—mantan kekasihku lebih tepatnya—" Toshiro menghela nafas, sedikit tertawa bahkan, senyumnya sinis. Rukia sampai tidak lagi napsu memakan bentonya lantaran matanya tak bisa lepas dari wajah sedih yang penuh dengan kekecewaan lawan bicaranya itu.

"—pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku untuk temanku itu. _Hmph_ , teman ya? Mantan temansih. Mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu, dan tiba-tiba saja kudengar mereka telah bersama… Kau tentu tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat itu kan Kuchiki? hanya ada penyesalan. Mungkin bahkan salah satu penyesalan yang terbesar. Aku telah mengecewakan teman dan kekasihku hanya karena aku terlalu egois dengan apa yang kusuka. Aku mencoba untuk keluar dari belenggu kesedihan itu dengan semakin memperbanyak proyek, musik, dan lain sebagainya. Hasilnya? Sama sekali tidak berjalan. Iya… iya… aku tahu… hidup adalah pilihan. Tergantung bagaimana kau melihatnya. Tapi sejauh itu, aku hanya merasakan kekecewaaan. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyerah. Aku pergi dari Karakura, dan memilih untuk bersekolah saja. Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa kekasihku membantu temanku untuk bisa bangkit lagi dan mulai menerima tawaran bermain film lagi. Aku turut bahagia. Tapi aku berbohong jika aku merasakan sakit karenanya. _That guy was supposed to be me. Do you know what I mean?_ Dan akulah yang membuatnya begitu. Aku yang sepenuhnya bersalah di sini."

 _What makes you so tough?_

 _Please don't let go when you've had enough_

 _I'm on my knees._

"… Hitsugaya." Bisik Rukia.

"Semua orang bertanya, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk _just—moving on_ dan melupakan kekasihmu? Oh tentu saja aku sudah melupakannya, dan aku juga sudah memaafkan mereka. Aku memaafkan kekasihku yang meninggalkanku begitu saja, dan aku juga memaafkan temanku itu yang—entah bagaimana—bisa bersama dengan kekasihku—begitu saja saat itu. … Tapi aku belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. _Hell,_ mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa."

Toshiro menunduk, dan menoleh melihat Rukia yang sedari tadi setia duduk di sampingnya.

"Tapi kau memang benar Kuchiki," kata Toshiro, menatap Rukia erat, "Film, musik, dan semua itu bisa membuatku bahagia. Hanya saja aku rasa... aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke sana lagi"

"… Kenapa?" tanya Rukia pelan

"Kan sudah kubilang dari tadi, aku—"

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk tidak mau bahagia?"

"…" Toshiro mengerutkan dahinya, kembali tak berkedip. Merasuk ke dalam mata violet Rukia.

"Semua itu memang terjadi, Hitsugaya. Sudah terjadi bahkan. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bahagia kan?" kata Rukia, "… Kau benar tentang pilihan itu, tentang tergantung bagaimana kau melihat semua ini. Sudah tahu begitu, kenapa kau harus terus menyalahkan keadaanmu?"

Toshiro membenarkan posisi duduknya yang dari tadi menunduk menjadi tegak, namun kepalanya masih melihat wajah tajam Rukia. Sesekali ia bergeming, namun ia tak bisa melepaskan padangannnya dari gadis berambut bob ini.

"… _There's nothing wrong with being creative, Hitsugaya_. _None_ " Kata Rukia lirih, ia kembali memandang matahari yang sepenuhnya tenggelam di hadapannya. Langit mulai gelap, dan lampu-lampu kota di bawah bukit mulai terlihat dinyalakan. Seperti Rukia, Toshiro pun ikut melihat ke depan. Merasakan angin semilir yang berdatangan kearah mereka

"Yah… tapi… terima kasih ya, kau sudah mau terbuka." Kata Rukia, "Maaf kalau aku barusan banyak bi—"

Toshiro tiba-tiba meraih tangan kiri Rukia dan menggenggamnya erat. Seerat saat tadi sore ia meremat tangan Rukia agar ia tidak jatuh karena bermain skateboard dengan Shibata dan Yachiru. Tidak, bahkan mungkin lebih erat. Namun kali ini, Toshiro benar-benar seperti tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Rukia.

"Hitsu—" bisik Rukia, terkejut dengan tindakan Toshiro barusan. Ia melihat wajah Toshiro, mata hazelnya tertuju tajam pada langit malam di depannya. Wajahnya meranum merah. Pipi Rukia pun jadi ikut bersemu juga. Perbedaannya dengan yang tadi sore, Rukia tidak memaksa dirinya melepaskan tangan dari tangan Toshiro. Ia mau terus berpegangan tangan seperti ini. Kalau bisa selama langit malam terus bersama mereka.

 _I was at the end of every tether waiting_

 _For what once was…_

 _waiting for my love_

 _waiting for…_

Lagu dari ponsel Rukia pun masih bernaung kencang diantara mereka, membuat suasana di sore menjelang malam itu terasa lebih—khusus—dari biasanya. Hingga…

"HAYO! KALIAN NGAPAIN!" seru Yachiru seraya membuka pintu (nyaris membanting) pintu penghubung gedung dan atap itu.

"!" tindakan Yachiru barusan sukses mengagetkan Toshiro dan Rukia bersamaan sampai mereka berdiri dari duduknya.

"YACHIRU! Jangan cepat-cepat dong kalau naik tangga!" diikuti seruan Shibata yang mengikutinnya dari belakang.

Tangan mereka? Oh tenang saja, tangan mereka sudah langsung terlepas begitu saja sesaat Yachiru sudah berseru kencang kok.

"Kalian ngapain sih dari tadi? Lama sekali lho, _briefing_ nya sudah mau dimulai." kata Yachiru sambil ngos-ngosan. Sepertinya naik tangga menuju ke atas gedung membutuhkan perjuangan yang besar untuk anak-anak kecil berusia 9 tahun ini.

"Hah? Bentonya belum habis juga?" tanya Shibata melihat isi bento Rukia masih nyaris penuh.

"Oh—" Rukia berusaha memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal seraya mengambil ponselnya dari lantai segera mematikannya agar tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara (lagu).

"Kami keasikan ngobrol," jawab Toshiro berusaha terlihat santai, "Ya sudah, kalau begitu sebaiknya segera turun. … Ayo, Kuchiki." Toshiro melirik Rukia yang hanya berdiri terdiam di belakangnya dan memandang ponselnya. Tidak bergerak sesentipun. Namun wajah senang benar-benar terlihat jelas di muka Rukia.

"Ayo, Rukia-neechan!" ajak Shibata

"… Eh, kalian duluan saja deh, nanti aku menyusul!" kata Rukia, wajahnya sumringah, "Temanku mau menelpon, jadi aku harus mengangkatnya."

"Haaa… ? Teman?" tanya Yachiru, rasanya sudah lelah dengan segala omong kosong yang terjadi di atap ini. Toshiro juga, dibilang tidak penasaran dengan siapa yang akan Rukia telepon pun bohong. Namun ia hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi dan tak berkata apa-apa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi cepat ya, Rukia-neechan!" kata Yacihiru. "Ayo nii-san rambut putih!"

Toshiro mengangguk pelan, mengikuti Yachiru dan Shibata yang berjalan turun lebih dulu, dengan masih melirik Rukia yang asik dengan ponselnya sendiri. Hatinya bergetar, dan sedikit resah.

 _Siapa sih yang akan menelponnya itu?_

 _Teman apa yang sampai bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu?_

 _Sial._

 _Pikir apa sih kau, Toshiro?_

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Selamat Tahun Baru teman-teman , maaf SEKALI LAGI ya lama sekali uploadnya. Saya benar-benar tidak sempat dikarenakan ada pekerjaan dan lain sebagainya (Terakhir Juli tahun lalu, dan sekarang sudah Januari 2019) Semoga senang dengan chapter ini ya, terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya membaca, mereview, tulisan saya yang biasa-biasa ini, haha. Maaf juga kalau banyak typo dan kesalahan tanda baca.

Selamat menikmati dan sampai bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
